Plus que quelques heures
by greynono
Summary: Un jeune garçon demande de l'aide à nos quatre amis mais Sanzo refuse. Quelle sera sa réaction? A côté de cela, Gojyo ne supporte plus les attentions d'Hakkai... Yaoi et mauvais résumé, lol.
1. Rencontre en forêt

Genre : yaoi, aventure 

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, sauf Ichi. Mais attendez que je réussisse un braquage de banque et je les rachèterai à prix d'or !

J'avais déjà plusieurs histoires en cours et voilà que j'en remet une…. Je suis incorrigible ! J'ai faite celle-là il y a longtemps et je la reprends maintenant, j'ai envie de la finir parce que finalement je l'aime bien. Bon, je trouve que je l'ai raté, mal écrit etc.. mais je vous la donne quand même en espérant qu'elle vous fera passer un bon moment !

De nouveau, on retrouve mon couple préféré Hakkai x Gojyo, je peux pas m'en séparer, c'est plus fort que moi !

Promis, après j'arrête ! (Mais je vous préviens, je ne tiens jamais mes résolutions !lol)

p.s pour Kyochan95 : ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma fic L'Ombre d'Hakkai, je suis en train de la continuer, elle me prends juste un peu plus de temps que les autres ! Peut-être parce que j'y fais plus attention…. Mais la suite ne devrait plus tarder ! Biz !

Plus que quelques heures 

Prologue :

Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, comme s'il se retrouvait enterré sous un amoncellement de lave…

Il se réveilla en sursaut et envoya à terre la grosse couette qui le recouvrait entièrement. Il était en sueur et haletait tellement il avait chaud.

Gojyo se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre de la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hakkai.

Une agréable brise nocturne vint rafraîchir son visage tandis qu'il observait la profondeur de la nuit et la clarté magnifique des étoiles. La lune était pleine cette nuit, ce qui devait expliquer en partie son énervement du moment, et la lumière qu'elle renvoyait sur le monde d'en bas était sublime. Chaque objet prenait des reflets argentés sous les caresses de ses rayons. C'était une belle nuit, comme on en voyait peu. Gojyo savoura ce moment…

Il avait eu si chaud qu'il n'avait plus tellement envie d'aller se recoucher. Maudite couette… Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir mise sur lui la veille au coucher… Ca devait être Hakkai qui l'en avait recouvert… Hakkai, avec ses petites attentions permanentes… Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver à force ! Merde, pourquoi ce type faisait aussi attention à lui ?

Au début, il avait bien aimé le comportement d'Hakkai, il avait trouvé amusant et sympathique qu'il veille sur lui comme une mère poule, mais avec le temps, il le supportait de moins en moins… Peut-être parce qu'il trouvait cela disproportionné par rapport à sa propre personne, puisqu'il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'était pas grand chose et donc ne valait pas la peine qu'on s'occupe ainsi de lui. On l'avait toujours rejeté, méprisé, et voilà qu'un type surgissait de nulle part et se mettait à le couver ! Merde, à force, cela ressemblait trop à de la pitié, et Gojyo haïssait la pitié plus que toute autre chose au monde.

Mais ce qui le minait réellement, en plus d'imaginer qu'Hakkai ne ressente que de la pitié pour lui, c'était de se dire qu'en échange de ces attentions quotidiennes, Gojyo n'avait jamais rien fait pour Hakkai. Certes, il l'avait sauvé une nuit de pluie, mais qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? A côté, Gojyo n'avait jamais eu à protéger Hakkai, jamais eu à veiller sur lui… Hakkai en quelque sorte lui renvoyait son amitié, ou sa pitié, mais lui n'avait jamais renvoyé quoi que ce soit à l'ancien humain et il s'en voulait intérieurement. Bêtement aussi. Quel con je fais, se disait-il. Mais en plus, il se sentait incapable de renvoyer quoi que ce soit, comme s'il s'était interdit de ressentir quelque chose depuis la mort de sa mère, depuis ce rejet absolu de lui-même qu'elle avait représenté…

Bah, mieux valait ne pas y penser, il y a des choses que le passé doit garder enfouies à tout jamais.

N'empêche que Hakkai commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs ! Et comme il n'osait pas le lui dire en face de peur du ridicule, et aussi parce qu'il ne savait jamais bien exprimer ces choses-là, le demi-youkai s'énervait un peu plus chaque jour, rongeait son frein, s'enfermait dans ses pensées sombres…

Et maintenant la couette ! Il aurait voulu lui faire passer une mauvaise nuit qu'il ne s'y serait pas mieux pris !

L'obscurité reprenant ses droits, le sommeil gagna peu à peu Gojyo, ses paupières se fermèrent doucement pour l'attirer dans les doux pièges des rêves..

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il faisait noir, si noir qu'il en frissonna… Il se sentait étouffer là-dedans, mais aucune issue ne semblait possible. A moins que… Oui, de la lumière plus loin…

Il s'y précipita comme on court assoiffé à l'eau de la source.

La lumière provenait d'un corps allongé par terre, une plaie béante lui barrant le ventre.

Hakkai.

Comme ce soir-là.

Lui tendant les bras, réclamant quelque chose qu'il n'entendait pas…

Et ce mur se dressant entre eux, immense, en verre transparent, si bien qu'il voyait son ami agoniser mais était incapable de lui porter une quelconque aide.

- HAKKAI !

Lui qui avait toujours été là pour lui, lui qui le veillait comme un véritable ami, il était incapable de lui porter secours ! Il se sentit si misérable qu'il hurla de toutes ses forces…

OoOoOoOoOoO

Il se réveilla pour la deuxième fois en sursaut. Il s'était assoupi sur le rebord de la fenêtre et son sommeil agité l'avait fait tomber par terre. Lentement, Gojyo se releva et repartit dans son lit, poussant la couette au loin, par mesure de sécurité.

Maudit rêve… Il devait déjà l'avoir fait, et cela l'énervait encore plus. Un rêve qui venait préciser ce à quoi il avait réfléchi tout à l'heure.

Il se sentait si nul face à Hakkai ! Il se démenait pour lui et lui n'était capable de rien… Même pas de le sauver dans ses rêves ! Finalement, Hakkai avait peut-être raison d'avoir pitié de lui… Il se faisait pitié à lui-même…

- Gojyo… Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Ca va ?

Deux pupilles vertes le fixaient intensément, malgré le voile de fatigue qui les recouvrait.

Hakkai…

Qui s'inquiétait à nouveau pour lui…

- Ca va.

Gojyo se retourna et offrit son dos à la vue d' Hakkai.

Gros soupir.

- Je suis nul, songea-t-il. Hakkai, arrête avec ta gentillesse à mon égard, tu me tues.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La forêt était son refuge, leur refuge, depuis cette terrible nuit et toutes celles qui avaient suivi. Il en connaissait chaque recoin, chaque arbre, chaque ruisseau, chaque animal, chaque bruit… or le son qui parvenait à ses oreilles ne correspondait à rien en quoi il avait l'habitude ! On aurait dit le cri d'un petit animal, mais en même temps cela avait utilisait le langage humain ! Et quelque chose lui répondait…. Il fallait qu'il aille voir cela de plus prés, une intuition lui disait qu'il s'agissait peut-être de la solution qu'il recherchait depuis si longtemps.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La voix en question provenait effectivement d'un petit animal, assis à l'arrière d'une voiture, à côté d'un homme aux cheveux rouges. Les deux gesticulaient particulièrement fort, apparemment à cause d'une cuisse de poulet…

- C'est à moi, c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans le panier !

- Evidemment puisque c'est toi qui a fait le casse-croûte, singe stupide ! Fous-moi la paix, j'ai faim !

- Non, Sanzo, dis-lui que c'est pour moi !

Le moine qui était devant se retourna et leur balança un splendide coup de baffeur qui les réduisit tous les deux au silence.

- Le prochain qui gueule, je le bute !

Le conducteur rit, apparemment peu stupéfait des menaces de mort qui planaient sur ses deux compagnons.

La journée était belle, et la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient entrés depuis quelques heures peu menaçante. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois qu'ils traversaient un lieu si paisible. La nature respirait la paix et le bonheur, et comme aucune menace n'était ressentie, le groupe voyageait en toute tranquillité, goûtant un peu de repos bien mérité. Les attaques de youkais n'en finissaient plus et devenaient à la longue lassantes. Entrer dans un lieu inconnu était une véritable épreuve pour les nerfs ces derniers temps et le moral de la troupe était devenu au fil des jours de plus en plus morose. C'est pourquoi un peu de paix ranimait leur joie et par là-même l'énergie des deux énergumènes situés à l'arrière, qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie, au plus grand déplaisir de Sanzo.

Cette fois-ci, le moine sortit carrément son flingue et la balle passa à un cheveu de Gojyo, qui se mit à gueuler :

- Putain, mais y en a marre que tu nous prennes pour des pigeons là ! Y a une cible dessinée sur ma tête ou quoi ?

- J'ai pas besoin de cible, rassure-toi !

-Allons, du calme, dit calmement Hakkai. Goku, ça serait sympa que tu nous gardes un peu de nourriture pour ce soir, parce que je sens qu'on va devoir dormir à la belle étoile…

- Encore ! maugréa le kappa. T'es sûr qu'il y a pas de village dans le coin ?

- J'ai regardé la carte avant de prendre la route, et il n'y a aucun village sur notre chemin. Désolé, répondit Hakkai avec son sourire habituel. Le seul village est trop éloigné de nous et perdu en pleine forêt…

- C'est pas grave, on a qu'à faire un…

Le flingue pointé sur son visage dissuada Gojyo d'en dire plus.

- Si tu dis le mot « détour », je te fais exploser la cervelle ! Vous nous avez fait perdre assez de temps comme ça !

- C'est vrai, reconnut l'ancien humain, il nous a fallut plus d'une journée pour vous retrouver quand même !

Les deux à l'arrière baissèrent la tête silencieusement, préférant éviter le sujet.

La scène avait eu lieu deux jours plus tôt : alors qu'Hakkai et Sanzo étaient partis se coucher, fatigués par la route, Goku avait soudainement voulu goûter cet alcool que Gojyo aimait tant. Il faut dire que s'il en buvait autant, c'est que cela devait être bon, et comme tout ce qui est bon à avaler intéressait le singe, il avait goûté à l'alcool ce soir-là. Beaucoup. Pour être sûr du goût. Beaucoup trop, après un pari avec le kappa qui avait promis d'en boire plus que lui. Les bouteilles s'étaient amoncelées sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident qu'il devait faire moins chaud dehors. Ils étaient donc sortis et avaient continué leur beuverie dans la rue, puis un peu plus loin, puis en dehors du village, puis encore plus loin…. Bref, Sanzo et Hakkai les avaient cherché toute la journée du lendemain jusqu'à ce qu'ils les retrouvent dans un champ éloigné du village, dormant comme des marmottes, cuvant gentiment leur vin.

Goku et Gojyo gardaient encore des marques des coups de baffeur de Sanzo de ce jour-là. Mais c'est surtout lorsque le moine et l'ancien humain durent se battre tous seuls contre une bande de youkais enragés, simplement parce que la gueule de bois empêchait les deux autres de se battre que Sanzo fut vraiment en rogne… Ce qui ajouta des marques de baffeur supplémentaires et une mauvaise humeur durant tout le reste du trajet.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la forêt, le ton avait baissé et tous se sentaient mieux, plus à l'aise, ce qui satisfaisait Hakkai. La tension qu'il y avait eu ces derniers jours l'avait un peu énervé. Il se détendait tellement qu'il ne vit ni le regard que lui lançait Gojyo à l'arrière, ni la présence discrète qui les observait depuis la cime des arbres…

POV Gojyo :

_Quel rêve con cette nuit ! Plus j'y pense et plus je suis en rogne ! Merde alors, ça m'énerve et je sais pas pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi je lui en veux, pourquoi je m'en veux surtout ? _

_Je dois pas tourner rond en ce moment, ça m'énerve !_

_Mais je crois que je ne pourrais plus supporter une de ces perpétuelles attentions ! _

_Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Pourquoi un tel dégoût de moi-même ?_

FIN POV Gojyo

Hakkai remarqua soudain l'air sombre de son ami, quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Gojyo ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- Fous-moi la paix ! s'écria brutalement Gojyo.

Surpris et peiné, l'ancien humain tourna son regard vers la route et ne dit pas un mot. Sanzo lui lança un regard furtif, maudissant la connerie du kappa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La silhouette dissimulée en haut des arbres n'avait rien perdu des échanges entre les compagnons de route. Il lui semblait connaître ce groupe et en même temps,il ne les avait jamais rencontré… Pourtant, il était sûr de…

Un souvenir lui revint brusquement en mémoire, chassant ses doutes.

- Le groupe du moine Sanzo, évidemment ! murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un inconnu de passage dans la forêt, inoffensif, lui avait un jour raconté qu'il avait croisé la route d'hommes forts et valeureux, pour lesquels les youkais et toutes sortes de monstres n'étaient en aucun cas une menace. Alors que son village connaissait la peur des youkais, ces hommes-là étaient venus et les en avaient débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. Leur réputation était si grande que les monstres fuyaient à leur seule approche. Il les lui avait décrit trait pour trait, avait recherché dans ses souvenirs chaque détails de leur caractère, comme on aime à se souvenir d'une personne chère.

- Ils ont le cœur bon, avait déclaré l'inconnu, un vieillard.

Depuis, il en avait rêvé, des dizaines de fois… A chaque fois, ils venaient et les délivraient de leur malheur, leur apportant enfin une paix méritée…

Mais tout ceci n'était que des rêves. Et il les avait attendu, espérant leur venue. Puis il avait finalement baissé les bras, revenant à une réalité plus préoccupante.

Et ils venaient d'arriver dans sa forêt ! Quelle chance ! S'ils étaient vraiment comme le vieillard l'avait dit… Le doute lui vint. Et s'ils refusaient de l'aider, s'ils repartaient, laissant les choses telles quelles ? Si finalement, ils n'étaient pas les grands hommes décrits par l'inconnu ?

Tant pis. Il fallait qu'ils l'aident, coûte que coûte ! C'était son seul espoir maintenant…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comme annoncé par Hakkai, le groupe dut s'organiser cette nuit-là pour dormir à la belle étoile, au beau milieu des arbres. Le soir tombait lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent et descendirent de voiture. Goku partit chercher du bois mort pour le feu, tandis qu'Hakkai déchargeait Hakuryu, lui permettant de redevenir un dragon, et s'occupait de préparer les affaires pour le repas. Gojyo disposa les couvertures autour du feu qu'il avait allumé avec Goku revenu de sa quête de bois mort et s'assit sur l'une d'elle, un peu à l'écart des trois autres.

Tandis qu'Hakkai préparait le repas, dont le fumet promettait déjà, Goku tentait vainement de persuader Sanzo d'accepter qu'ils dorment l'un à côté de l'autre cette nuit-là. Pour ce faire, il utilisait la technique du mec collant, technique qui consistait à coller le plus possible son adversaire afin que celui-ci baisse les armes. Mais il avait rencontré une forte tête avec le moine.

- Fous-moi la paix, j'ai dit non !

- Mais Sanzo, j'ai peur de dormir seul la nuit dans les bois, tu le sais bien !

- Si je le savais pas, c'est que j'étais sourd ! C'est non !

Cela continua jusqu'à ce que Hakkai dise que le repas était prêt, seul fait qui puisse faire oublier la nuit à venir à Goku. Ce dernier se précipita sur l'assiette qui lui tendit l'ancien humain et la dévora en un instant, avant de la retendre au cuisinier.

- Délicieux ! Encore !

Hakkai émit un petit rire, tandis que Sanzo donnait un grand coup de baffeur au singe :

- On dit s'il te plaît ! Combien de fois je te l'ai déjà dit !

Hakkai remplit une autre assiette et se dirigea vers Gojyo, toujours perdu dans ses pensées . Il s'assit à côté de lui.

- Tiens, j'ai pensé que tu aurais faim.

Gojyo le regarda surpris. Il avait envie de l'envoyer bouler, de lui faire du mal, qu'il arrête une bonne fois pour toutes de s'occuper de lui, mais il ne put rien faire de tout cela. Il se contenta de le regarder, étrangement songeur, prit l'assiette et lui lança un vague merci.

La soirée fut un peu morose : si Goku n'avait pas déployé toute son énergie à convaincre Sanzo, ce qu'il réussit, peu de mots se seraient échangés entre le reste de la troupe. Gojyo semblait faire la tête, ce qui ennuyait visiblement Hakkai, et Sanzo était trop occupé par le singe pour tenter de comprendre le pourquoi des choses.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tout le monde était couché lorsqu'il pénétra dans le camp improvisé par le groupe. Goku fut le premier à l'entendre, et immédiatement réveillé, il se chargea de faire comprendre aux autres qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls par un formidable :

- DEBOUT, ON A DE LA VISITE !

Sanzo qui était juste à côté de lui, lui fit comprendre que cela ne se faisait pas de gueuler aussi fort en pleine nuit par un coup de baffeur mérité.

- Mais, aïe, fallait bien que je vous prévienne, non ?

Effectivement, Sanzo remarqua une présence et se releva immédiatement.

- Qui est là ?

Ils aperçurent soudain un jeune garçon étrangement habillé qui les regardait, attendant qu'ils soient bien réveillés. Ce qui ne tarda guère. Les quatre amis se levèrent aussitôt et se préparèrent à une éventuelle attaque, bien que le garçon paraisse inoffensif.

Il devait avoir dans les 13-14 ans, possédait une véritable tignasse digne d'un lion couleur de jais, des yeux très foncés, et même s'il possédait un visage d'ange, il renvoyait une telle expression de sauvagerie qu'on n'aurait guère voulu s'y frotter.

Il était seul, ce qui rabaissa l'inquiétude des quatre amis sur le fait qu'il soit venu les attaquer.

Non, ce garçon devait être là pour autre chose, et rien qu'à la manière dont il les fixait, on aurait dit qu'il attendait même quelque chose d'eux.

Hakkai s'approcha doucement de lui, sans gestes brusques :

- Qui es-tu ?

Le jeune garçon le fixa un instant comme un animal sauvage, prêt à prendre la fuite tout en restant intrigué par ceux qui lui faisaient face. Puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche :

- J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Hakkai regarda Sanzo, étonné. Leur aide ?

- Pardon mon garçon, j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

- Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? J'ai besoin de votre aide !

- Ouais, ben pour quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide, t'es vachement impoli je trouve ! s'exclama Sanzo. Fous-moi le camp d'ici, on veut dormir nous !

- Sanzo, on pourrait écouter ce qu'il veut nous dire avant, tu ne crois pas ?

C'était Goku qui venait de parler. Il se sentait bizarrement attiré par le jeune garçon, comme on est attiré par quelqu'un que l'on semble connaître depuis longtemps sans même l'avoir vu un jour. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'ils se ressemblaient : ils semblaient tous aussi sauvages l'un que l'autre, quoique Goku ait été apprivoisé il y avait longtemps de cela par un moine peu ordinaire. Mais la même lueur indéfinissable brillait dans leurs yeux, ce qui poussait Goku à se rapprocher de l'étrange garçon, voire pourquoi pas à l'aider.

- Sanzo, s'il te plaît!

Mais le moine ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu, Goku pouvait lui adresser toutes les suppliques du monde, il y avait bien quelque chose que Sanzo ne voulait jamais devenir: un justicier!

- Non, j'en ai rien à foutre de ses petits problèmes ! On a autre chose à faire figure-toi ! Et j'ai sommeil ! Alors qu'il déguerpisse d'ici avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon !

Le jeune garçon se recula un peu, surpris du ton qu'adoptait le moine. Finalement, ces hommes n'étaient pas si bons que cela apparemment, ce qui le peinait. Il aurait tant voulu qu'ils acceptent sereinement sa proposition… Il tenta une dernière fois de les convaincre.

- Ecoutez, j'ai réellement besoin de votre aide, et pas que pour des « petits problèmes » comme vous dites ! Il n'y a que vous qui soyez en mesure de faire quelque chose !

- C'est non, hurla Sanzo. Ras-le-bol de jouer aux super-héros, on a autre chose à faire ! Fous-nous la paix maintenant !

- Puisque c'est comme ça, vous ne me laissez pas le choix… !

Puis il se recula complètement, s'éloignant d'Hakkai afin d'avoir le champ libre et découvert. L'ancien humain comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire et au moment où la petite flèche partit, visant le cœur du moine, Hakkai se jeta sur son chemin.

- HAKKAI ! hurla Goku, totalement paniqué.

Sanzo vit l'ancien humain tomber et réagit au quart de tour. Sortant son flingue, il visa le jeune garçon, qui était resté un instant pétrifié par l'intervention du jeune homme brun. Il se ressaisit au premier coup de feu, l'évitant de peu, fixa pendant un court instant le moine, et disparut dans la nature sans que Sanzo ait eu le temps de tirer une autre balle.

- Vous reviendrez m'aider…

- Pauvre fou, fut la seule réponse de Sanzo avant qu'il ne rejoigne ses compagnons qui s'étaient assemblés autour d'Hakkai.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il au demi-youkai.

Ce fut Hakkai lui-même qui lui répondit en se relevant :

- Je vais très bien, ne vous en faites pas !

- Mais, comment est-ce possible, s'étonna Gojyo, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu son ami tomber.

Hakkai leur montra sa manche gauche, déchirée là où l'avait éraflé la flèche.

- C'est juste une égratignure, mais ça a fait dévier la flèche de son principal objectif. C'est mon élan qui m'a fait tomber.

Il se releva rapidement, afin de prouver à tous que tout allait bien pour lui. Ses compagnons en furent soulagés mais l'incident les avait secoué, c'est pourquoi Sanzo décida de reprendre la route immédiatement.

- Mais j'ai encore sommeil moi, couina le singe.

- T'as qu'à dormir debout, ricana Gojyo, qui lui aussi souhaitait quitter l'endroit au plus vite.

- Je préfère rester loin de cet abruti avec ses fléchettes pour gamin ! déclara Sanzo. Qui sait ce dont il est capable… Besoin d'aide, pffff, je t'en foutrais de l'aide moi !

A suivre…..


	2. Un garçon nommé Ichi

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi et croyez-moi, j'en suis très malheureuse !

Voilà la suite, je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'envoyer ! En espérant que vous aimerez !

**_Plus que quelques heures_**

Ils repartirent donc, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Goku s'endormit rapidement à l'arrière, la tête posée sur son poing solidement plaqué contre l'un des coins de la voiture. Sanzo, à qui l'incident n'avait décidément pas plu du tout, affichait un visage contrarié, visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Il était vrai qu'il aimait rarement qu'on lui dire dessus.

Gojyo n'avait pas non plus apprécié cette histoire, et particulièrement le moment où Hakkai était tombé, il avait ressenti comme une impression bizarre. Même s'il était en rogne contre lui en ce moment, il aimait son ami et le fait qu'il aurait pu risquer sa vie dans cet affrontement stupide lui avait filé une trouille mémorable. Et après mûre réflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas contre Hakkai réellement qu'il était en rogne, mais plutôt contre lui-même…

Le temps s'écoula sans qu'un mot ne soit émis. L'aube se leva, offrant aux branchages des arbres de magnifiques couleurs d'abords oranges, puis jaunes et enfin dans de splendides tons or. La nature se mit à chanter sous ce réveil haut en couleur et cela détendit un peu les quatre amis. Ils oublièrent vite l'incident de la nuit. Gojyo s'adonna même à la taquinerie avec Sanzo, puisque son adversaire favori, le singe, était profondément endormi.

- Enfin, heureusement qu'il y a Hakkai, sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de la peau de notre cher moine !

- Et moi, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau non plus si tu te tais pas au plus vite ! grogna Sanzo.

- Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché le point sensible ! Et si je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voiture faisait une violente embardée, projetant ses occupants sur le côté droit, réveillant Goku. Elle revint vite dans le droit chemin mais cela s'était passé si vite qu'ils en restèrent quelque instants sans voix.

- Qu'… qu'est-ce qui… qui s'est passé, bégaya Goku, encore endormi.

- Je sais pas, répondit le demi-youkai. Hé Hakkai, qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ?

En se penchant, Gojyo remarqua que l'ancien humain était très pâle et luttait pour conduire correctement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Hakkai ? l'interrogea Sanzo, devançant Gojyo.

- C'est rien, rassurez-vous, tout va bien…

- Tu blagues là, t'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ! s'exclama le demi-youkai.

Sa réplique à peine finie, la voiture faisait de nouveau une violente embardée sur le côté gauche ce coup-ci. Sanzo rattrapa le volant et ordonna à Hakkai de s'arrêter :

- Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas tous nous tuer !

La voiture s'arrêta donc dans un grand crissement des freins. Tous regardèrent Hakkai qui baissa la tête.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

- J'ai une petite idée…

Sanzo agrippa le bras gauche d'Hakkai, qui le regarda étonné, et montra l'endroit où la manche était déchirée, le tissu pendant sur le côté, dévoilant la peau. Là où la flèche de la nuit l'avait égratigné, la peau était devenue rouge sang et avait largement enflée, comme après une violente blessure.

- C'est bizarre, tu n'avais pourtant rien tout à l'air, marmonna Gojyo.

- C'est normal, s'exclama Sanzo, la voix emplie de colère retenue. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui puisse provoquer une telle réaction… Du poison.

Le mot résonna aux oreilles des trois amis.

Du poison.

Hakkai était empoisonné.

- Mais bon sang, tu connais pas un remède le moine, ils vous apprennent rien dans vos couvents ! s'énerva Gojyo.

- Crétin, si je ne sais pas de quel poison il s'agit, comment veux-tu que je trouve son antidote ? Et on appelle ça des temples !

- Mais comment on va faire alors ? paniquait Gojyo. On peut pas le laisser comme ça !

- Mais bien sûr qu'on va pas le laisser comme ça !

Le ton commençait à monter quand Goku s'interposa entre eux deux en sautant sur le siège avant :

- Hakkai !

L'ancien humain venait de s'évanouir et le jeune garçon l'avait retenu à temps avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

- Bon sang, au lieu de vous disputer, vous pourriez vous soucier d'Hakkai, non ?

Le rappel à l'ordre calma les deux hommes qui agirent : Gojyo aida Goku à descendre Hakkai inanimé de voiture et à l'allonger par terre pendant que Sanzo cherchait la trousse de secours.

- Bon sang, c'est pas possible, où est-ce qu'il la range… Ah, la voilà !

- Et tu comptes faire quoi avec cette boîte ? Le couvrir de bandages ? Je te signale qu'il nous faut un antidote ! cria Gojyo.

- Mais je sais bien, espèce d'abruti !

Le moine continua cependant à fouiller dans la trousse de secours jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte une seringue. Il s'approcha d'Hakkai, découvrit son bras et lui injecta la dose contenue dans la seringue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Gojyo s'était un peu calmé en voyant que la situation bougeait un peu.

- Une antidote contre le poison de serpents. J'ignore si c'est ce que ce jeune con a mis sur sa flèche mais si c'est le cas, cela le soignera.

Une fois la piqûre faite, Sanzo se redressa.

- Il reste plus qu'à attendre.

- Longtemps ?

- Non, cela agit vite, dans quelque minutes nous saurons.

Les quelques minutes en questions se déroulèrent dans une ambiance sinistre. Sanzo resta impassible alors que Goku, resté accroupi à côté d'Hakkai affichait une mine inquiète. Quand à Gojyo, il était adossé à la voiture et fixait étrangement Hakkai, perdu en lui-même.

Hakkai ouvrit enfin les yeux, faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

Goku lui sauta dessus alors qu'il se redressait sur son séant :

- Tu es guéri ! Tu es guéri !

Un bon coup de baffeur.

- Laisse-le respirer le singe ! Comment tu te sens ?

- Je sais pas, c'est…bizarre.

Gojyo le regarda et lui lança :

- C'est le con de cette nuit qui t'as empoisonné ! Si je tenais cet abruti…

Hakkai sourit devant la colère de son ami et tenta de se lever avec l'aide de Goku.

Une fois debout, il constata qu'il arrivait à se tenir.

- Tout a l'air de bien aller…

Cependant Sanzo le fixait bizarrement, le scrutant pour déterminer son état exact.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

- Et bien… je pense que ou…

Il ne put finir. Il n'eut que le temps de se retourner, de se tenir à un arbre pour pouvoir vomir tout ce que son estomac contenait.

Goku restait là à le regarder, impuissant devant son malaise soudain.

- Merde, dit Sanzo.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? hurla Gojyo. Hakkai !

Ce dernier se redressa péniblement. Il avait les larmes aux yeux tellement ses nausées avaient été violentes.

- Je vais bien maintenant.

- Non, c'est ce que tu crois mais non la vérité, déclara le moine. J'ai fais erreur, ce petit monstre est décidément très intelligent.

- Explique-toi bon sang ! s'exclama Gojyo.

- Il n'a pas mis le poison de n'importe quel serpent, ce qui explique que la seringue t'ait réveillé Hakkai, mais pas guéri. Cette piqûre ne t'a donné qu'un simple répit.

- Merde ! Ils étaient tous pendus à ses paroles.

- Tu as été empoisonné par un serpent blanc, l'un des serpents les plus mortels au monde. Le problème, c'est que le seul antidote possible se constitue avec le venin même du serpent.

- Ben, on a qu'à en choper un alors, décida Goku.

- Baka saru, ce serpent est tellement rare qu'il est possible que ce garçon l'ait acheté très cher dans un marché, car c'est pratiquement impossible aujourd'hui d'en trouver en liberté ! En tout cas, on en trouvera pas ici et Hakkai risque de mourir avant même qu'on en trouve un !

Au mot « mourir », Gojyo frissonna.

- Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, retourner voir ce garçon et lui demander l'antidote.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Ils vont revenir, ils vont revenir, se répétait-il intérieurement depuis leur départ. Il seront bien obligés de revenir !

Mais il avait beau essayer de se convaincre, le doute persistait. Si jamais le poison n'avait pas agi ? Et s'ils décidaient de continuer leur route sans retour en arrière ? S'ils ne connaissaient pas ce poison ?

Ces derniers jours, il avait tellement misé sur eux que leur refus de l'aider l'avait démoli intérieurement. Sans en être conscient, il leur en voulait. Ils étaient forts, et selon lui, cela était une raison valable pour aider les plus faibles. Il entendit soudain un bruit de moteur…

C'était eux sans aucun doute ! Ils étaient revenus !

Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

C'était à lui de jouer maintenant, les ions étaient en place et il fallait qu'il fasse de son mieux. Après tout, il avait plusieurs vies entre ses mains.

Au début, il s'en était un peu voulu d'avoir utilisé un poison aussi fort et puis après, la situation devenant plus claire, il en avait déduit que c'était la meilleure solution qu'il puisse adopter. Il aurait préféré toucher le moine arrogant. Tant pis pour le jeune homme brun…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Contrairement à la veille où les arbres leur avaient paru accueillants, la forêt leur renvoya une atmosphère de mort cette journée-là, leur rappelant douloureusement la situation présente. Il fallait à tout prix qu'ils retrouvent ce garçon, mais ils étaient quasi certains qu'il viendrait à eux de lui-même. Ce qui ne tarda guère, car à leur arrivée au campement de la veille, le jeune garçon était déjà là, debout les bras croisés, à les attendre.

Sanzo, qui avait pris le volant à la place d'Hakkai qui s'était sagement assis à côté, arrêta immédiatement la voiture, en descendit et s'approcha à grande vitesse du garçon. Gojyo en fit de même et on sentait bouillir en eux la même rage. Par contre, si le moine s'arrêta à quelques pas du garçon, le demi-youkai continua jusqu'à le saisir par le col et à lui hurler dessus, menaçant :

- L'antidote, plus vite que ça !

- Et pourquoi vous le donnerai-je ? Je ne suis pas plus un justicier que vous ! fit-il un sourire sur les lèvres en regardant Sanzo, ignorant le demi-youkai.

Gojyo n'en tint pas compte et continua, toujours sur le même ton :

- On en a rien à foutre de ces histoires de justicier, tu vas nous le donner tout de suite, espèce de petit salaud, sinon tu vas connaître mon poing !

Il leva le bras, prêt à exécuter sa menace.

Ce fut Sanzo qui l'arrêta, à sa grande surprise. Il regarda le jeune garçon et soupira.

- Pourquoi ? Pour que l'on soit obligés de t'aider ?

- Une vie est une monnaie d'échange comme une autre ! riposta le garçon, piqué.

« Une vie » pensa Gojyo. Quand cela était anonyme, le mal était moindre, mais là il s'agissait de la vie d'Hakkai… Une douleur sourde s'installa au cœur de Gojyo. Il relâcha sa pression sur le garçon, l'air perdu. Sanzo en profita pour se rapprocher et entamer le dialogue avec le jeune garçon sauvage. Quand à Goku et Hakkai, ils étaient descendus silencieusement de voiture et attendaient l'issue qui allait suivre, rien ne servait de venir perturber la fragile paix qui venait de s'installer. Le singe gardait un œil sur Hakkai, au cas où un malaise le reprenne. Le singe avait horreur des faiblesses de ses amis, et Hakkai était si gentil avec lui d'habitude… Ce dernier semblait en pleine forme, malgré ce qui s'était passé auparavant. Il gardait cependant un air gêné, conscient qu'i se retrouvait au centre des intérêts, et cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

- J'ai réellement besoin de votre aide, et je n'ai trouvé que cela pour vous forcer la main.

- Bien…

La situation n'offrant aucune issue, Sanzo dut admettre intérieurement qu'ils devaient se plier aux conditions du jeune homme. C'est avec écoeurement qu'il lâcha :

- Nous acceptons de t'aider. Donne-nous maintenant l'antidote !

L'enfant ricana :

- Pour que vous filiez sans m'avoir aidé une fois votre ami rétabli ? Je suis peut-être jeune mais pas con !

- Baka, gueula Sanzo, à bout de patience.

Sentant la menace, le jeune garçon, avec une agilité surprenante, s'esquiva et sauta sur la première branche de l'arbre le plus proche.

- Passons cet accord : vous me débarrassez des éléments qui me gênent, et une fois fait, je vous donne l'antidote.

- Et si notre ami meurt avant ?

Pas de place au doute ni à la pitié, trancha le garçon pour lui-même.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à faire vite !

- Espèce de salaud ! Si tu crois…

Sanzo n'avait aucun talent pour la patience, aussi Gojyo l'arrêta alors qu'il sortait son flingue.

- Si tu l'abats, adieu à l'antidote !

- Fous-moi la paix, je sais ce que je fais !

- Permets-moi d'en douter quand on voit comment tu t 'énerves !

- Et toi, tu ferais mieux sans doute !

Hakkai les interrompit, se plaçant entre eux-deux.

- Laissez-moi faire, d'accord ? Après tout, c'est de moi que vient le problème…

- Hakkai, souffla Sanzo, surpris.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et s'adressa directement au jeune garçon toujours perché sur sa branche.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ichi.

- Bien, fit Hakkai dans un sourire, celui qu'il réservait aux enfants ou à Goku lorsqu'il voulait lui expliquer quelque chose. Dis-moi Ichi, quels sont tes ennuis ?

- J'ai besoin que vous me débarrassiez d'un groupe de youkais qui vit un peu plus loin dans la forêt.

- Mais pourquoi nous ? Il n'y a aucun adulte avec toi qui puisse t'aider ?

La gentillesse d'Hakkai faisait des merveilles, aussi Ichi répondit-il sans crainte.

- Justement. Il y a 3 ans environ, les youkais ont attaqué mon village et emmené tous les adultes et adolescents. Ils n'ont laissé que les enfants en pensant que nous mourrions, mais nous avons survécu. Comme c'est moi l'aîné, je m'en occupe et je les protège des youkais qui continuent de rôder. Mais nos familles nous manquent et tout seul, je ne peux pas les délivrer. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé vous demander quand vous êtes arrivés dans cette forêt. Vous avez une telle réputation… Je vous promet de vous donner l'antidote après...

- D'accord. Où sont les youkais ?

- A 2-3 jours de marche d'ici, au nord. Mais ils ont quelques avant-postes… Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui ont la plupart du temps bloqué toutes mes initiatives.

- Merci.

Puis Hakkai se retourna vers Sanzo et Gojyo qui étaient restés médusés devant l'entente qu'Hakkai avait réussi à créer avec Ichi, et dans un grand sourire, il déclara :

- Alors, on y va ?

- Pffff, je déteste ce genre de détours, grogna Sanzo en repartant vers la voiture.

Et sans se retourner, il lança :

- Et toi, t'as intérêt à être là à notre retour avec l'antidote !

- Bien sûr, répondit Ichi, un sourire sur les lèvres, détendu à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin l'aider.

Quant à Gojyo, il se sentait pitoyable. Alors que la situation était déjà grave, il n'avait réussi qu'à l'envenimer en hurlant sur le môme, puis en s'engueulant avec Sanzo. Quel con il était ! Tandis qu'Hakkai avait tout de suite su comment parler à Ichi et à arranger la situation. Il se sentait si ridicule en retournant à la voiture, sans avoir dit un mot et en baissant la tête.

Il fut le dernier à monter dans la jeep alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le nord, tout droit sur le repaire des youkais.

- Il faut faire vite, déclara Sanzo.

- Mais, Sanzo, je vais très bien, je t'assure, s'exclama l'ancien humain, sentant que cet empressement le concernait.

- Ça risque de ne pas durer…, maugréa le moine.

A suivre….


	3. La cuisine du demisang

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : pourquoi ils sont pas à moi ? Je vous jure d'en prendre soin pourtant ! Juste Hakkai alors !

J'espère sincèrement ne pas sombrer dans le rose bonbon dans ce chapitre ! Quand j'écris, je ne fais pas forcément attention et des fois ça donne des trucs vraiment nuls ! Bah, vous verrez bien…. Et si jamais vous avez envie de me tuer, ben allez-y mollo quand même !

Il paraît qu'on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres…. Si quelqu'un est au courant de ça, j'aimerais bien qu'il me le dise, parce que si c'est une fausse rumeur, je pourrai vous répondre au prochain chapitre ! Mais en tout cas, merci pour tous vos encouragements et vos reviews ! Comme je le dis, il n'y a pas plus grand bonheur de voir sur son écran « vous avez un message de fanfiction » !

**_Plus que quelques heures_**

L'après-midi se passa sans qu'ils rencontrent le moindre youkai. La forêt était très calme, dérangée uniquement par le chant des oiseaux et le bruit du moteur de la voiture. Leur conversation avait porté sur Ichi et la manière dont il avait dû passer ces trois années, seul à veiller sur une troupe de gamins, étant lui-même très jeune. Seul Gojyo n'avait pas dit un mot, étrangement songeur depuis leur dernière rencontre avec le jeune garçon.

- En tout cas, il avait drôlement l'air d'un garçon sauvage, tu sais Sanzo, comme l'histoire que tu m'as raconté un jour, s'écria Goku.

- Quelle histoire ? s'enquit Hakkai.

- Bah, celle d'un garçon abandonné recueilli par des loups, répondit évasivement le moine.

- Ouais, et même qu'il était devenu mi-homme, mi-animal à force de vivre avec eux ! continua Goku.

- Un peu comme toi, ironisa Sanzo.

- Hé !

- En tout cas, il avait l'air très seul, déclara Hakkai d'un ton un peu triste.

- Ouais, je comprends ce qu'il peut ressentir, le pauvre… dit Goku.

A ce moment-là, Gojyo parut reprendre ses esprits.

- Comment ça, le pauvre ? Ce petit connard nous fait faire ses sales besognes et tu as pitié de lui !

- Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça une « sale besogne », tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il avait vraiment besoin de nous ! répondit Hakkai.

- Peut-être mais je n'aime vraiment pas ses manières de procéder ! grogna Gojyo.

L'ancien humain eut un petit sourire.

- Mais je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout ! cria soudain le demi-youkai.

Hakkai accusa le choc. Ces mots étaient si durs. Il baissa la tête et mêle s'il conduisait, Sanzo remarqua son malaise.

- Arrête de gueuler, abruti de kappa ! Tu me saoules !

Gojyo remarqua qu'il venait de commettre une gaffe considérable. Plus le temps passait et plus il avait l'impression d'être con et misérable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait en ce moment ? Pourquoi ce refus soudain de ressentir quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'Hakkai ?

Il se pencha légèrement, bousculant au passage Goku qui grommela doucement, sentant que quelque chose se passait, et s'excusa d'un ton faible.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Hakkai… J'suis désolé… Ne fais pas attention à moi.

- Non, c'est rien, je te jure, répondit Hakkai sans lever les yeux.

Gojyo se recala ans le fond de la voiture, maudissant sa propre connerie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le soir tomba brusquement, les branches des arbres ayant habilement dissimulé le crépuscule. Sanzo décida d'arrêter la voiture pour la nuit et tous commencèrent à préparer le campement.

Le moine semblait préoccupé par le paysage environnant, même si ce dernier se résumait à des arbres et quelques roches.

- Je vais faire un tour, je reviens.

- Je viens avec toi ! cria Goku, qui ne supportait pas d'être loin de Sanzo trop longtemps.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait lui résister, Sanzo acquiesça d'un grognement et le duo s'enfonça dans l'obscurité.

Gojyo les regarda partir, disparaître un peu plus dans la forêt quant il remarqua qu'Hakkai ne faisait soudain plus aucun bruit alors que quelques minutes auparavant, il faisait un véritable boucan avec ses casseroles, puisque c'était lui qui était assigné à la tâche du repas. Il se retourna et l'aperçut, appuyé contre un arbre.

- Hé Hakkai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien.

La phrase sonna comme un « laisse-moi tranquille » aux oreilles de Gojyo. Pourtant, l'état de l'ancien humain ne semblait correspondre à ce qu'en disait l'ancien humain. Lorsque Gojyo s'approcha, il remarqua sa pâleur et les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains. Il prit le parti d'ignorer la menace sous-jacente comprise dans la réplique d'Hakkai.

- Mais regarde comme tu trembles ! dit-il en prenant une de ses mains dans sa paume. Et tu veux le faire croire que tu n'as rien !

Hakkai retira aussitôt sa main. Il lança un regard de reproches à Gojyo, comme si le fait d'avoir été surpris dans son malaise était une faute.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça…

Echange de regards : l'un surpris, l'autre agressif.

- Bien.

Gojyo retourna s'occuper de la tente qu'il venait de décharger. Seulement, tous ses gestes trahissaient une certaine nervosité, comme un agacement qui s'amplifiait plus il bougeait. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, et lorsque la tente se montra récalcitrante au montage, le demi-youkai l'envoya carrément bouler, énervé comme il était.

- Connerie de tente !

Bon sang, il n'avait déjà pas assez de sa propre rancœur de lui-même, il allait devoir se coltiner celle d'Hakkai maintenant ! Il le sentait bien, lorsque son ami était dans cet état où il refusait toute aide extérieure, il était en pleine crise intérieure et cela pouvait durer longtemps ! Et Gojyo avait horreur de ces moments-là !

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'ancien humain : ce dernier se raccrochait désespérément au tronc de l'arbre pour ne pas tomber, secoué comme il l'était par ses tremblements. Ses jambes flageolaient et tout son être envoyait des appels au secours muets.

C'en était trop, il ne pouvait pas le laisser décemment comme cela, il n'en était pas question. Peu importe la réaction d'Hakkai, peu importe sa propre réaction, il lui fallait bouger sinon il allait devenir fou !

A grand pas, il se dirigea vers Hakkai, lui prit son bras et le soutint. C'est au regard qu'Hakkai lui lança qu'il ouvrit sa bouche afin de vider son sac :

- Alors écoutes-moi maintenant : j'ai vraiment été con tout à l'heure, je le reconnais ! Même si j'ai dit l'inverse, je m'inquiète beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois pour toi, et si j'ai sorti cette connerie, c'est simplement parce que j'ai tendance à pêter un câble en ce moment, surtout avec ce qui nous arrive ! Je te demande de m'excuser… Pardon… vraiment…

Un court silence suivit, durant lequel le regard d'Hakkai passa de la colère à la surprise, puis un éclair de tendresse brilla dans ses yeux verts. Gojyo se livrait très rarement, et il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir dit cela, d'avoir casser la coquille dont il s'entourait pour s'excuser.

Gojyo sentit son compagnon se détendre et continua :

- Si tu t'asseyais maintenant, tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Oui.

Gojyo le soutint et eut le plaisir de ne pas voir son aide refusée. Ils se rapprochèrent du feu et Hakkai s'assit sur une couverture, tout tremblant.

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui.

L'ancien humain se contentait de répondre par de simples affirmations à Gojyo, ce qui mit ce dernier mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulait éviter la conversation. Malgré ses excuses, il sentait qu'Hakkai était encore blessé par son attitude de ces derniers jours. A tout bien réfléchir, il était vrai qu'il s'était plutôt montré désagréable, voire même carrément imbuvable. Cependant, Gojyo n'avait plus aucune idée de la manière de réparer cela.

- Tu veux que je te fasse chauffer de l'eau pour un thé, ça te réchauffera !

- Attends, je peux le faire.

Hakkai essaya de se lever mais ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il abandonna l'idée et se rassit lourdement.

Le voir dans cet état redoubla l'énervement de Gojyo. Hakkai était mal en point, c'était à son tour d'agir. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela inconsciemment…

Il prit une casserole, la remplit d'eau et la mit sur le feu que Goku avait allumé peu avant. Puis il attrapa une couverture et se rapprochant d'Hakkai, il la lui mit sur le dos, et s'assit à ses côtés. Sans même le regarder, il parla :

- Je sais que je suis un vrai con ces derniers temps, même pire que ça… ( Petits rires de sa part). Toi, tu es toujours là à veiller sur moi, même quand je ne veux pas, alors maintenant que c'est toi qui es mal, laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, t'aider… Sinon je vais encore plus me sentir inutile… et je n'aime pas ça… Même si c'est par pitié que tu agis, j'aimerais te rendre la pareille au moins une fois.

- Par pitié ? Le regard d'Hakkai changea brusquement, mélange d'émotions indéfinissables. Mais Gojyo, je n'ai jamais agi par pitié, je te jure !

A ces mots, le demi-youkai releva la tête vers Hakkai.

- Alors pourquoi tu es toujours là à veiller sur moi ? Même avec Goku, tu n'es pas comme ça. Des fois, ça en devient presque insupportable tu sais…

- Gojyo…

Un bruit de branche cassé vint briser l'ambiance propice aux déclarations.

Le demi-youkai se releva immédiatement, son arme à la main.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est nous, imbécile, grogna le moine en sortant de l'obscurité.

Goku arriva en courant et s'assit très prés du feu, tendant les mains en avant, arrivant presque à toucher les flammes vives.

- On s'est bien balladé, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! C'est pour quoi cette eau ?

Il fixait avidement la casserole qui chauffait au-dessus des flammes.

- Laisse tomber le singe, c'est pas pour toi !

L'eau frémissant, Gojyo la retira du feu, loin de l'appétit de Goku si exacerbé qu'il était prés à avaler n'importe quoi, et la versa dans la petite théière de voyage. Une bonne odeur de thé se déroula dans l'atmosphère, rendant les lieux plus accueillants et intimistes.

Sanzo s'assit sur une pierre non loin du feu et s'alluma une cigarette. Son regard dériva sur l'amas sombre que formait la tente un peu plus loin et une lueur de désespoir passa dans ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre tente ? lâcha-t-il dans un soupir.

Gojyo lui esquissa un sourire ennuyé :

- Ben, … c'est-à-dire que… euh…. C'est pas facile à monter ces trucs-là tu sais et…

Gros soupir résigné du moine.

- Ok, j'ai compris ! J'aurais dû me douter que ton cerveau était trop petit pour comprendre le montage délicat d'une toile de tente !

- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Le revolver dirigé sur le demi-youkai l'incita à plus de prudence et de retenue.

- Estime-toi heureux que je ne m'énerve pas plus ! Imbécile ! A cause de toi, on va devoir dormir à la belle étoile !

Gojyo battit en retraite et projeta toute son attention sur la préparation du thé. Il valait mieux adopter un profil bas avec le moine, surtout qu'il se trouvait être dans ses torts. Il versa du thé dans une tasse et la donna à Hakkai qui en remerciement lui renvoya un grand sourire. Un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et qui lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Merci Gojyo.

Le demi-youkai sourit lui aussi : ce simple geste lui donnait l'impression de veiller à son tour sur Hakkai, de n'être plus aussi inutile, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Et surtout, ce qui lui causait un si agréable sentiment, c'était de savoir qu'Hakkai n'agissait pas envers lui par pitié. Mais peut-être pas amitié…

Le fait que la situation aille mieux entre eux deux n'échappa pas au moine qui en fut satisfait. La connerie du kappa était vraiment exaspérante par moments !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? J'ai faim moi ! s'écria Goku. Hakkai, tu nous cuisines un truc s'il-te-plaît ?

L'ancien humain allait acquiescer lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper.

- Oh non ! pleurnicha Goku. Ta bouffe est infect Gojyo !

- Ben t'as qu'à commencer un jeûne, crétin de singe ! répondit aigrement le demi-youkai, appréciant peu la remarque.

- Sil-te-plaît, laisse Hakkai s'en occuper, lui au moins il sait faire la cuisine !

- Mais abruti, tu ne voies pas qu'il n'est pas en état ?

Goku prit un air penaud en remarquant enfin Hakkai tremblant sous sa couverture.

- Ah… Désolé Hakkai, mais j'avais oublié…

- Ce n'est rien, dit Hakkai dans un sourire.

Sanzo se manifesta soudain :

- C'est le poison qui agit ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai froid et je tremble mais comme Goku a lui aussi froid, je pense que je suis juste un peu affaibli, tout simplement.

Sanzo acquiesça d'un grognement avant de poursuivre :

- A propos de cette histoire, je pense savoir pourquoi les youkais ont emmené tous ces humains avec eux.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, moi aussi j'ai trouvé cela bizarre ! C'est pas dans les habitudes des youkais de prendre des esclaves humains ! dit Gojyo.

Il regarda le moine d'un drôle d'air, prenant soudain conscience de l'étrangeté de la situation. Sanzo, qui appréciait peu d'être coupé dans ses rares interventions, reprit d'un ton ironique :

- Y'es lent à la réflexion, le kappa ! Dés que le gamin m'en a parlé, cela m'a sauté aux yeux. Je ne connais pas particulièrement la région mais j'ai étudié des cartes et…

Il s'arrêta en entendant Gojyo pouffer.

- Y a un problème ?

- Non, je t'imaginais en train d'étudier tranquillement à une table…. Whaa, la scène !

Son hilarité redoubla mais s'arrêta net dés que Sanzo sortit son flingue et le dirigea vers lui. Il semblait passablement énervé.

- Prochaine réflexion de ce genre et je te jure que je te fais avaler une demi-douzaine de balles !

- Ok, si on peut plus blaguer !

Hakkai émit un petit rire et se pencha vers Gojyo qui s'était assis non loin.

- Je crains que Sanzo ne goûte pas la plaisanterie en général !

- Vous permettez que je continue ? répliqua l'intéressé, encore plus énervé par les deux hommes qui riaient maintenant de concert.

Quand à Goku, qui avait toujours aussi faim mais dont personne ne faisait attention, puisque même Gojyo avait oublié le repas, il se contentait de faire la gueule dans son coin. Peu lui importait que l'on parle de région, de carte ou de plaisanterie, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas tout compris, la seule chose qui comptait, c'était qu'il avait faim et cela l'empêchait de s'intéresser à toute autre chose.

Il en fit d'ailleurs la remarque, histoire que personne n'oublie son estomac trop vite.

- J'ai faiiimmmmm ! C'est quand qu'on mange ?

Gojyo se saisit alors d'une casserole et d'une conserve :

- C'est bon ! C'est bon !

Voyant le kappa occupé, Sanzo put continuer en toute tranquillité.

- Donc comme je disais, j'ai étudié les cartes et…

Regard appuyé en direction du kappa qui pouffa un peu, essayant vainement de le cacher.

-…. et donc je pense que nous sommes à proximité d'une mine importante que les youkais exploitent pour leur compte sans aucun doute.

- Quel genre de mine ? s'enquit Hakkai.

- Une mine de diamants.

Le mot « diamants » résonna quelques instants tandis que ses trois compagnons regardaient le moine bouche béante.

- Des… diamants ! souffla Goku, qui en avait miraculeusement mais momentanément oublié sa faim.

- Oui, les youkais ont pensé à détruire les pierres spécifiques qui indiquent l'emplacement de ce genre de mine prés de la route mais quand on s'enfonce un peu plus loin en forêt, il en reste des intacts. Et comme nous avons quitté la route depuis une demi-journée, j'ai pu en repérer quelqu'unes.

Le silence se fit tandis que Sanzo réfléchissait.

- A mon avis, je pense que ce sont des diamants créateurs d'énergie et que ce sont les hommes de Kogaiji qui les exploitent.

- Kogaiji ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ? s'anima Goku au nom de cet ennemi qui provoquait en lui d'étranges sentiments.

- La résurrection de Gyuamao doit demander beaucoup d'énergie, et j'ai entendu des rumeurs comme quoi ils auraient installé tout un complexe scientifique à côté, ce qui doit leur demander encore plus d'énergie. Je pense que ces diamants doivent leur fournir une bonne partie de cette énergie. Sinon, je ne vois pas quel clan serait assez puissant pour avoir besoin de diamants…

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, répondit Hakkai. Mais je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt d'utiliser des humains, généralement Kogaiji n'a aucune confiance dans les hommes, même comme esclaves !

Sanzo acquiesça.

- Oui, moi aussi je ne comprends pas. Mais nous verrons sur place. A moins qu'il ne les ait pas utilisé comme esclave, mais alors cela n'aurait plus aucun sens…

Hakkai frissonna de nouveau. Son corps était maintenant agité de violents tremblements et la fatigue se lisait dans ses yeux brillants. Gojyo s'approcha de lui :

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger sous les couvertures, je t'apporterais le repas tout à l'heure.

- Non merci, je ne peux rien avaler pour le moment, juste boire. D'ailleurs je reprendrais bien du thé, si ça ne te gêne pas.

Gojyo lui resservit une tasse avant de déclarer :

- Le repas est prêt !

- OUAIS, cria le singe, accourant avec une assiette.

Sa joie fut de courte durée quand il vit la bouillie noir-marron que lui versa le demi-youkai.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?… Et ça pue en plus !

Gojyo sourit triomphalement :

- C'est un subtil mélange de ma composition ! Goûte !

Même Sanzo hésita avant de prendre une cuillère, écoeuré par l'odeur, et bien lui en prit car Goku, qui s'était montré plus empressé, recracha la sienne immédiatement.

- C'est infect ! Pouah !

Gojyo cependant ne perdit pas le moral et continua à sourire.

- C'est ça ! Fais-moi marcher le singe ! Je vais goûter moi aussi, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas si répugnant que… Pouah !

Il recracha entièrement ce qu'il venait de mettre dans sa bouche.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse !

Son sourire avait disparu, il ne restait maintenant sur sa figure que de l'incompréhension.

- Mais pourtant… Je ne comprends pas !

Sanzo, qui n'avait pas touché à la nourriture étant donné la réaction des deux autres, demanda à Gojyo :

- On peut savoir ce que contient ton « subtil mélange » ?

- Ben, j'ai mélangé deux boîtes de conserve, des lentilles et de la viande… Attends…

Le demi-youkai retourna auprés des boîtes qu'il avait laissé au sol. Il les prit et les examina attentivement, avant de revenir, confus.

- Alors, demanda Hakkai, lui aussi impatient de connaître ''l'exploit '' de Gojyo.

Ce dernier avait vraiment l'air ennuyé et c'est piteusement qu'il répondit :

- J'étais sûr que c'était de la viande… Enfin de loin, ça y ressemblait sur l'étiquette : des petits morceaux rouges… Mais avec l'obscurité…. Ce n'était pas de la viande…

- On avait compris, s'énerva Sanzo, et c'était quoi ?

- Des fraises.

A suivre…..

Des lentilles aux fraises…. Hum, appétissant, non ?lol

Non Sanzo, calme-toi, promis, je ne recommencerai pas !

se prend un bon coup de baffeur

Sanzo : t'as plus me payer le resto si tu veux pas que je te fasse goûter de mon flingue !

D'accord, d'accord…. (Pffff, dure la vie que nous font mener ces persos ! Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime!)


	4. Les éclaireurs

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas encore à moi, mais qui sait ? Tout peut arriver !

**_Plus que quelques heures_**

Hormis l'incident culinaire de Gojyo, qui coupa l'appétit de Goku et qui incita Sanzo à prendre ses distances avec toute nourriture préparée par le kappa, la soirée se déroula sans gros incident. Ils se couchèrent à la belle étoile, le cadavre de la tente les empêchant de s'en servir pour quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour eux, le ciel était clair et les étoiles leur offraient une lumière calme et rassurante. Hakkai se coucha vite sous deux couvertures pour lui porter chaud, Gojyo ayant déclaré pour sa part avoir trop chaud lui avait donné la sienne. Très vite les autres se couchèrent aussi, le ventre vide et la tête remplie de souvenirs nostalgiques de la tente, et le feu éteint, la nuit retrouva ses droits.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils étaient endormis quand Gojyo fut réveillé par le froid. Il n'en ressentit cependant aucune gêne : après tout, c'était de son plein gré qu'il avait cédé sa couverture à Hakkai, et à voir le sommeil serein de celui-ci, il n'avait pas à le regretter maintenant. Non, en fait, il se sentait étrangement satisfait de lui-même, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il avait éprouvé tant de plaisir à aider Hakkai cette soirée qu'il en gardait un très bon souvenir. Sa pseudo réconciliation avec lui avait aussi favorisé ce plaisir…

La vie était bizarre : les attentions d'Hakkai l'avaient beaucoup énervé ces derniers temps puisqu'il se sentait incapable de lui rendre la pareille et voici qu'en une soirée, son souhait avait été exaucé : il avait rendu service à son ami. Certes, pas aussi bien que lui, mais il fallait bien un début à tout !

Et avec le poison qui circulait dans ses veines, il fallait sûrement s'attendre à ce que son état empire…

Gojyo devrait donc faire de plus en plus attention à lui…

Il pourrait donc se perfectionner…

Cela lui fit mal au cœur qu'Hakkai soit obligé de subir cela…

Et en même temps, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il en retirait une joie étrange et égoïste…

Il allait être utile à quelqu'un…… enfin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une main le toucha à l'épaule et le secoua doucement.

Encore dans les bras de Morphée, il ouvrit cependant les yeux pour apercevoir Gojyo qui lui souriait.

- Debout ! On y va !

En se redressant, Hakkai se rendit compte que le campement était déjà rangé et que ses amis étaient prêts à monter en voiture.

- Mais…

- On t'a laissé dormir, tu avais l'air crevé hier… On attend plus que toi !

Gojyo l'aida à se lever puis commença à ranger les couvertures.

- Tu as l'air mieux ce matin, j'ai tort ?

Hakkai lui adressa un de ses sourires matinaux dont il avait le secret qui aurait adouci les plus grincheux du réveil.

- Non, je me sens beaucoup mieux ! C'est sûrement à cause du thé !

Gojyo lui lança un regard surpris avant de rire.

- Arrête de me charrier !

Puis il partit ranger le reste des affaires dans la voiture, activité sur laquelle il rebutait le plus souvent, le demi-youkai ignorant encore le sens exact des mots « ranger » ou encore « ordre », et dont d'ordinaire il laissait le privilège à ses amis de s'en charger.

Ils s'installèrent tous et reprirent la route. Sanzo conduisait, faisant apparemment peu au confiance au kappa pour lui laisser le volant, Goku et Gojyo s'étaient mis à l'arrière, loin des éventuels coups de baffeur et Hakkai à la gauche du conducteur.

La journée promettait d'être aussi belle que la veille, aucun obstacle météorologique ne vint les retarder. Hakkai semblait réellement être en meilleure forme que la veille, ce qui faisait plaisir à ses amis. Peut-être que finalement, la situation horrible décrite par Sanzo était un peu exagérée. Peut-être qu'Ichi n'avait pas mis le poison du serpent blanc sur la flèche… Bref, la bonne santé du jeune homme faisait place aux pensées les plus optimistes. La fièvre d'Hakkai la veille n'était peut-être qu'un simple choc suite aux évènements passés… Seul Sanzo restait songeur, lui seul ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Heureusement, Goku était là pour détendre l'atmosphère et empêcher les autres de trop cogiter.

- Dites, j'ai faim !

Sanzo se frappa le front de la main.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

- Mais j'ai pas eu de petit déjeuner, c'est normal !

Gojyo intervint :

- Non c'est pas normal le singe ! Je te signale que personne n'a eu de p'tit déj, et grâce à toi ! Si tu n'avais pas tout mangé le premier jour…

- J'avais faim, répondit Goku dans une moue.

- Mais tu as tout le temps faim, ventre à pattes ! cria Gojyo en riant.

- Je suis pas un ventre à pattes, cafard !

Excité par la faim et les injures du demi-youkai, Goku lui sauta dessus et un violent combat eut lieu à l'arrière de la voiture. Sanzo et Hakkai recevaient régulièrement soit un coup de pied, soit un coup de coude, ce qui énerva le moine. De plus, à chaque coup reçu, la voiture faisait une embardée involontaire, puisque Sanzo se retrouvait pendant un instant déstabilisé. Ce qui acheva de le mettre en rogne. Sans aucune considération pour la route et sa conduite, Sanzo se releva de son siège, se retourna et menaça sérieusement les deux chamailleurs de l'arrière à l'aide de son arme, sans avoir préalablement oublié d'utiliser son baffeur sur leurs têtes.

- Bande d'abrutis, dérangés du cerveau, dégénérés à la grande gueule ! Vous allez arrêter !

Pendant ce temps, sans conducteur, la voiture partait dans tous les sens, suivant les caractéristiques de la route. Heureusement qu'Hakkai ses saisit immédiatement du volant, mais il ne parvint pas à stabiliser la voiture. Il fallait dire pour sa défense que tenir le volant tout en occupant la place passager n'était pas évident. La voiture avançait donc en zig-zag pendant que Sanzo se défoulait allègrement sur ses deux compagnons, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui leur permirent d'éviter le youkai qui se trouvait sur le côté du chemin.

En l'apercevant, le moine réagit immédiatement et se rassit à sa place pour arrêter la voiture.

Le silence tomba dans la forêt.

Ils se regardèrent avec le youkai avant que celui-ci ne sorte une espèce d'étrange sifflet qu'il porta à sa bouche. Reprenant aussitôt ses esprits, Sanzo sortit son arme et abattit l'individu, mais ce dernier avait eut le temps de souffler dans son instrument.

Le corps chuta lourdement, déversant son sang sur terre.

- K'so, marmonna le moine.

- Ben quoi Sanzo, tu l'as eu non ? demanda Goku, étonné par la réaction de son maître.

- Baka saru, ce crétin a eu le temps d'appeler ses amis, nous n'allons pas être seuls très longtemps !

- Chouette ! cria le singe à l'arrière, trop heureux de pouvoir se défouler pour oublier sa faim.

Apparemment, ses compagnons ne pensaient pas du tout la même chose : ils ne savaient pas encore à qui ils avaient affaire exactement et cela les déstabilisait. Sans compter qu'il faudrait compter sans Hakkai, qui même s'il paraissait aller bien, ne pourrait pas fournir le maximum de sa force. Non, décidément, toute cette expédition plaisait de moins en moins à Sanzo…

Il redémarra la voiture et s'éloigna vers l'ouest, espérant semer ses poursuivants.

- Mais Sanzo, où tu vas ? On leur fonce pas dedans ? s'étonna Goku.

- Urusai !

Hakkai remarqua l'hésitation chez Sanzo, et il sentait que ce changement de direction soudain avait un quelconque rapport avec lui.

- Sanzo, ne fuis pas à cause de moi, je peux me battre.

Le moine tourna la tête vers lui, le regard scrutateur.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Non Sanzo, oublie ça ! s'exclama Gojyo à l'arrière, soudainement paniqué. Il dit n'importe quoi, ne l'écoute pas !

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un long regard à l'avant, profond et réfléchi. Dans un grand crissement des pneus, la voiture effectua un grand virage et repartit de là où ils venaient.

- Merci Sanzo.

- Mais remercie pas cet abruti de moine, à cause de lui, on va être obligés de combattre ! s'énervait Gojyo.

Au fond de lui, peu lui importait le combat, mais il sentait que cela allait être dur pour Hakkai, même si lui-même avait demandé de ne pas fuir. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Hakkai souffre. Il savait que l'ancien humain ne voulait surtout pas être la cause d'un déshonneur ou d'un retard possible pour eux, d'où sa demande au moine. Mais bon sang, dans certaines situation, il fallait savoir mettre son propre orgueil ou devoir de côté pour veiller sur soi. Et ce crétin de moine qui obéissait… Il n'aimait pas fuir, Gojyo le savait.

- Cool, on va se battre ! On va se battre ! fanfaronnait le singe, trop heureux de pouvoir se divertir.

Effectivement, à l'endroit où était tombé le youkai, une dizaine de monstres les attendaient, sur le qui-vive. A peine entendirent-ils le moteur qu'ils jaillirent sur les intrus. Ils furent accueillis par Nyoïbo brandie par un Goku affamé et donc très énervé. Alors qu'il réglait son compte à deux youkais trop pressés, Sanzo continua à avancer avec la voiture et en écrasa deux autres qui avaient eu le malheur de ne pas l'éviter à temps. Quant à Gojyo, inquiet, il s'occupa des youkais devant lui, tout en gardant un œil sur Hakkai, qui se démenait afin d'envoyer son énergie rapidement pour régler le sort du seul youkai qui avait osé l'attaquer. Après cette entrée fracassante, il ne restait plus que quatre youkais encore debout devant la voiture maintenant immobilisée.

Tout se passa très vite, leur chef n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa question :

- Qui êtes-vous…

Il tomba raide mort, la balle du moine ayant visé entre les deux yeux. Goku sauta hors de la voiture et fonça sur les youkais, accompagné de peu par Gojyo. Alors que deux des youkais choisissaient la fuite, très vite rattrapés par le singe surexcité, le troisième fit face au demi-sang et, de la seule arme en sa possession, une magnifique lame, il le chargea. Pris au dépourvu, Gojyo esquiva le coup mais seulement partiellement, si bien qu'une large entaille se forma sur son bras, le sang commençant déjà à couler sur la peau. Naïvement sûr de sa victoire, le youkai retenta son coup, mais un coup déjà donné est facilement évité la deuxième fois ! Aussi Gojyo se glissa sur le côté du youkai et lui brisa les reins à l'aide de sa lance. Ce dernier tomba à genoux, poussant un cri déchirant. Tous les ennemis étaient battus.

Sanzo descendit calmement de voiture et s'approcha du dernier youkai encore vivant, celui abattu à l'instant par le demi-sang. Il le toisa d'un air de mépris :

- Combien êtes-vous ?

Trop occupé par sa douleur, le youkai se contenta de gémir. Pour le faire parler, le moine choisit la manière forte. D'un coup de pied dans le bas du dos, il fit tomber toute sa résistance.

- Aaaaaaahhhh !

- Si tu parles, tu ne souffriras plus.

- C'est bon, c'est bon, arrêtez !

- Alors ?

- On est environ 15…

- Tu te fous de moi ? 15 seulement pour tout surveiller ?

Le youkai eut un mauvais sourire malgré la douleur de plus en plus présente.

- Ça suffit amplement, je te rassure le moine !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Et pourquoi…

Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, le youkai se jeta sur Sanzo, mais Goku l'abattit avant même qu'il ne puisse toucher le moine.

- Merde, jura ce dernier. On est pas plus avancés avec ça…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sanzo, demanda Goku. Parce que j'ai faim et…

- Putain mais tu penses vraiment qu'à ça, c'est pas possible, s'amusa Gojyo en passant une main dans les cheveux du singe.

- Hé, me touche pas toi !

- Houla, monsieur est en porcelaine, pas touche ! Hi hi…

- Te fous pas de moi !

- Mais vous allez la fermer vous deux ! J'essaie de réfléchir ! Bon sang, pourquoi faut toujours que je me trimballe de pareil boulets ! Et bruyants avec ça !

- Qui est obligé de supporter qui ? taquina gentiment Gojyo.

Hors la plaisanterie n'étant que rarement le fort de Sanzo, celui-ci sortit son flingue et le pointa sur le demi-youkai.

- Si t'es pas remonté dans la voiture d'ici deux secondes, je te jure que je te bute !

Gojyo se dépêcha de retourner à la voiture, ce crétin de moine étant capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, et le groupe repartit quelques instants plus tard, toujours en direction du nord. Hakkai avait changé de place avec Goku afin de pouvoir se retrouver à côté de Gojyo pour soigner sa blessure. Pendant qu'il plaçait un léger bandage sur la plaie, Sanzo réfléchissait à ce qui venait de se passer.

- Visiblement, nous sommes tombés sur un avant-poste dont le gamin nous a parlé… Bon sang, y a quelque chose qui ne va pas !

- Ça va comme ça Gojyo ?

- Oui, c'est que dalle tu sais, juste une égratignure !

- De quoi tu parlais Sanzo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hakkai.

- Si tu avais une mine primordiale pour toi à défendre, est-ce que tu placerais 15 mecs autour de la mine et une dizaine en avant-poste ?

- Non, je pense que je l'assurais un peu plus sûrement…

- Moi aussi ! C'est ce qui cloche… Je me demande sur quoi on va tomber… J'ai un drôle de pressentiment…

- Tu sais, j'ai pour principe de ne jamais m'inquiéter du lendemain, c'est une perte de temps ! Nous verrons bien sur place, répliqua Gojyo.

- Attention, le crétin de service nous sort sa leçon de philosophie du jour ! ironisa Sanzo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée se passa sans autre incident mineur, hormis un singe surexcité par la faim et un moine à bout de nerfs. Tout le monde soupira de soulagement lorsque enfin la voiture s'arrêta. Goku fut le premier à en descendre, sautillant sur place et criant haut et fort ce que réclamait son estomac. Gojyo se proposa de nouveau pour la préparation du repas et reçu un accueil des plus contrarié. Visiblement, personne n'envisageait sérieusement de retoucher à un plat préparé par le demi-youkai. Sanzo se fit donc une raison et ce fut lui qui joua au maître cuisinier. Le résultat ne fut pas fameux, mais mangeable.

Une fois le repas fini, ce qui avait eu lieu rapidement grâce à Goku, ce dernier partit immédiatement se coucher, sa faim ayant miraculeusement absorbé toute son énergie. Les trois autre se retrouvèrent autour du feu, réfléchissant sur les évènements de la journée.

- A mon avis, nous ne devrions pas attaquer de front, déclara soudain Hakkai.

Celui-ci avait une figure pâle, visiblement à bout de forces, et ses gestes étaient devenus de plus en plus lents au cours de la journée, comme si chacun d'eux lui demandait un effort surhumain. Gojyo lui avait refait du thé, l'ancien humain ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour avaler autre chose, et avait tenu à ce qu'il se repose immédiatement, mais Hakkai avait refusé. Son état ne l'avait aucunement empêché de réfléchir et il désirait faire part de ses pensées au groupe avant toute chose. Le demi-youkai n'avait donc rien dit, mais on lisait l'inquiétude sur son visage.

- Je pense aussi la même chose, acquiesça le moine.

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Gojyo, énervé de ne pas comprendre.

Sanzo lui lança un regard de dépit.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi con…

- Hé ! Tu veux qu'on fasse un concours, j'suis pas sûr d'être le dernier niveau connerie !

- Non, mais t'en approche ! Ça t'as pas frappé l'esprit qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour défendre cette putain de mine ?

- Ben…

- Pitoyable…

Hakkai sourit, Gojyo était plus rapide d'esprit d'habitude. Il vint à son secours :

- Je pense qu'ils doivent avoir une défense spéciale, qui les dispense d'avoir beaucoup d'hommes en renforts. Il faudrait donc observer avant de foncer dedans, sinon on risque d'avoir une surprise désagréable.

- Ok, maintenant je pige mieux !

- Ouais, ricana Sanzo, tu comprends vite mais faut t'expliquer longtemps !

- Tu penses qu'on y sera quand à cette foutue mine ?

- Demain. Le gosse avait dit 3-4 jours à pied, mais avec la voiture, tu diminues ça de moitié facile, répondit le moine.

Hakkai chancela doucement, ivre de fatigue. Ses amis le remarquèrent et Gojyo s'empressa de se lever pour l'aider à se coucher.

- Allez debout ! La pause est finie, maintenant tu files te coucher ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Sanzo, qui était toujours assis, les interrompit.

- Hakkai, demain, je ne veux pas que tu nous accompagne sur le terrain.

- Mais Sanzo, je vais pas rester là les bras croisés ! riposta Hakkai.

- Si ! Tu n'es pas en état de te battre et tu le sais très bien ! On ira jusque là-bas et tu resteras en retrait.

Gojyo fut pour une fois en accord avec le moine.

- Oui, ça serait mieux !

- Mais enfin, je veux me battre !

- Tu nous gênerais ! répondit calmement le moine.

Hakkai baissa la tête : il était trop fatigué pour tenir cette conversation, et il savait déjà qu'il n'irait pas se battre, il n'en aurait plus la force le lendemain, cette dispute sonnait creux. Il adopta un sourire résigné.

- Très bien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Une fois Hakkai couché, à une distance respectable de Goku qui ronflait aussi fort qu'un camion, Gojyo revint prés de Sanzo.

Il s'assit doucement, l'air songeur.

- Combien de temps encore ?

- De quoi tu causes abruti ?

- Tu pourrais me parler autrement, merde ! Je te parle d'Hakkai, évidemment ! Combien de temps peut-il tenir avant que le poison ne finisse son travail ?

Sanzo soupira. Si seulement ils avaient eu affaire à une simple blessure, une fracture ouverte ou encore une infection, il aurait su quoi faire. Mais là…

Même s'il refusait de se l'avouer à lui-même, cela lui faisait mal de voir leur ami dans cet état, surtout qu'il s'en sentait responsable. S'il n'avait pas été aussi direct avec le môme, s'il n'avait pas haussé la voix, peut-être que tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mais il était trop tard pour regretter, et de plus cela était inutile.

- Ça fait déjà une journée et demi… continua Gojyo.

- Il lui reste environ deux jours, peut-être plus si son organisme est assez fort…

Les deux hommes sortirent une cigarette en même temps et l'allumèrent. Rien de tel qu'un bon coup de nicotine pour prendre de la distance avec les évènements. La fumée s'échappa dans leurs souffles et se joignit à celle du feu, toute proche. Le tout s'envola doucement vers le ciel, rejoignant l'obscurité de la nuit. Comme ils auraient aimé que leurs soucis en fasse de même, qu'ils disparaissent comme fumée dans le vent. Mais rien n'était aussi facile dans la vie…

- Alors demain, on expédie le boulot et on se casse vite fait ! conclut Gojyo en finissant sa cigarette.

A suivre…..


	5. Sentiments réciproques?

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, ça doit bien faire cent fois que je le répéte… ça me mine le moral à force….

Bon, j'avoue, ça a tendance à tourner au style guimauve, enfin c'est ce que je trouve, je vous en laisse juge ! En espérant que cela vous plaise !

Plus que quelques heures 

C'est dans l'après-midi du lendemain qu'ils ressentirent les premiers signes de présence youkai dans les environs. Comme convenu, ils cherchèrent un endroit tranquille où garer la voiture et partirent à pied, silencieusement.

Goku avait été dur à convaincre : il aimait combattre de face, d'après son expression « foncer dans le tas », aussi avait-il mal pris le fait qu'ils doivent jouer aux espions avant. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais suivait docilement Sanzo.

Au fur et à mesure de leur progression, des bruits leur parvinrent, difficilement identifiables. Quelquefois, un cri jaillissait, puis le son retombait. Cela était étrange et leur donnait froid dans le dos.

Gojyo déboucha soudain en plein air, sortant du couvert des arbres. Il s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui mais eut la présence d'esprit de stopper également les autres.

- Mais Gojyo !

- Urusai !

Sanzo comprit immédiatement et força le groupe à se remettre sous le couvert des arbres, à l'abri des regards, de telle sorte qu'ils puissent voir sans être vu. Il s'accroupirent et observèrent dans le silence, ponctué quelquefois de « whouah » étonnées de Goku.

A vrai dire, la scène avait de quoi étonner : comme l'avait deviné Sanzo, il s'agissait bien d'une mine, immense et d'une couleur étrange. On aurait dit de loin une énorme bouche ouverte, qui finissait en son centre par un long couloir étroit qui s'enfonçait profondément dans la falaise, car le relief avait changé, ce que Sanzo et ses amis n'avaient pu constater à cause des arbres. La falaise n'était pas très grande, mais elle semblait contenir des richesses. Plusieurs silhouettes s'enfonçaient dans l'ouverture pratiquée dans la roche, des pioches à la main, d'énormes sacs en toile avec eux. Ils avaient une apparence humaine : les adultes du village d'Ichi sans aucun doute, transformés en esclaves. Quelques youkais les entouraient, maintenant l'ordre.

Très peu de youkais, des humains transformés en esclaves alors que cela ne se faisait jamais chez les monstres, tous ces problèmes ou questions trouvèrent leur réponse à la vue des 6 individus qui gardaient la mine.

Six monstres énormes, qui n'avaient cependant plus aucune ressemblance avec les youkais qui les entouraient. Chacun d'eux faisait au moins 2,50 m, leurs corps s'étaient transformés et avaient considérablement évolués, faisant d'eux de véritables guerriers dignes de battre n'importe quel catcheur : leurs muscles avaient gonflés, leurs membres s'étaient endurcis et ils ressemblaient à une énorme masse de muscles vivants. Hormis le point physique, leur énergie avait aussi changé. Il ne s'agissait plus de l'énergie que renvoyait d'habitude les youkais lors de leurs combats, celle-ci s'était décuplée, formant un rempart de pure énergie autour d'eux et les transformant en combattant hors pair.

Evidemment, avec cela, la mine n'avait plus besoin d'autre youkais en renfort pour la défendre, ces six boules de force suffisaient amplement.

Sanzo soupira, pourquoi devait-il toujours se coltiner les missions difficiles ?

Ses trois compagnons restaient bouché bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Gojyo sans pour autant attendre de réponse.

- On dirait… des mutants, lança Hakkai, à qui la surprise avait fait oublier sa fièvre.

Depuis le midi, son état s'était encore dégradé et il avait maintenant en permanence une fièvre insidieuse qui l'avait considérablement affaibli. Dans la voiture, cela allait encore, mais dés qu'ils s'étaient mis à marcher, sa respiration était devenue plus difficile, son corps ne supportant pas l'effort physique imposé. Il n'en avait pas touché un mot à ses compagnons, autant ne pas les inquiéter pour rien, mais il savait qu'ils s'en étaient rendus compte. Mais cela était encore supportable et il espérait que cet état durerait.

- Ce sont des mutants, avança Sanzo.

- Ouais, c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Goku.

Gojyo lui lança un regard écoeuré :

- Y a que toi que ça amuse le gnome ! Tu trouves ces horreurs géniales ?

- On va pouvoir se battre, c'est ça qu'est cool !

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es un cas désespéré ! soupira Gojyo.

- Mais comment ont-il pu se transformer comme cela ? demanda Hakkai.

- C'est à cause de la mine et des diamants, répondit Sanzo, apparemment sûr de lui.

- Mais comment ?

- Je pense que les youkais sont plus réceptifs que les humains à l'énergie dégagée par les diamants. Ces gars devaient être les premiers youkais à y être entrés et les diamants les ont fait muter. C'est pour cela que les youkais ses sont retrouvés obligés d'utiliser des humains comme esclaves pour ramasser les diamants.

Gojyo le regarda bizarrement :

- Et comment t'arrives à voir tout ça ?

- Facile : les youkais n'approchent jamais de la mine, ils laissent les humains y aller tous seuls. On dirait qu'ils en ont peur.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser les mutants aller ramasser les diamants ? Pourquoi justement des humains ?

- T'en tiens une couche de connerie toi dis donc ! Les mutants sont trop grands pour entrer dans le couloir de la mine. Visiblement, les youkais se sont servis d'une ancienne mine dont ils ont renforcé le couloir par les gros piliers que tu vois de chaque côté. Les humains passent sans problème mais si les mutants essayaient d'y rentrer, tout s'effondrerait !

- Donc en résumé, les humains sont réduit en esclavage, il y a que quelques youkais en service et ces six gros mutants qui montent la garde ! On a plus qu'à buter les mutants et les youkais, et c'est bon ! résolut Gojyo.

- En gros, c'est ça.

- On y va quand ? lança Goku, impatient d'en découdre avec ces monstres.

- On va les attaquer de deux côtés différents, histoire de les déstabiliser. Gojyo, tu partiras à l'ouest et moi et Goku on va à l'est. Hakkai, tu pars avec Gojyo mais tu rentres pas sur le terrain, tu restes dans un coin en attendant la fin des combats, ok ?

Hakkai acquiesça faiblement, de toute façon il n'était pas en état d'attaquer.

Goku partit immédiatement dans la direction indiquée par Sanzo, pressé.

- Tu viens Sanzo ?

- Oui ! Gojyo, tu attaques après nous, cela les déstabilisera.

- Ok, pas de soucis !

Les quatre amis se séparèrent, confiants dans leur force.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai s'assit dos à un tronc pour reprendre des forces. Gojyo observait la situation, accroupi derrière des buissons, un peu sur les nerfs de devoir attendre que Sanzo et Goku attaquent les premiers. La patience n'était pas son fort. Il était énervé : il n'aimait ces mutants, ceux-ci ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Et l'état d'Hakkai l'inquiétait aussi, il ne supportait plus de le voir comme cela : lui toujours si souriant et rempli de force tranquille n'était plus qu'une coquille fragile qui tremblait au moindre coup de vent. Même son éternel sourire avait disparu, vaincu par la fatigue. Les sentiments s'accumulaient en Gojyo, créant en lui un tourbillon confus qui l'embrouillait et l'énervait. Il détestait ne rien comprendre à ses sentiments. Il préférait se voiler la face, oublier ce qu'il ressentait et rester toujours également le même.

Agacé par les branches qui gênaient sa vision, il les repoussa violemment. L'une d'elle, plus sauvage que les autres, revint à sa place rapidement, giflant au passage Gojyo à l'endroit même de sa blessure infligée par le youkai la veille. Ce qui dû lui faire mal excita au contraire son bouillonnement intérieur et d'un mouvement rageur, il casse la branche récalcitrante.

Hakkai se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il mit ce geste sur la douleur que la branche avait dû provoquer sur la blessure de Gojyo. Il se releva doucement et alla se mettre à genoux prés de son ami.

- Ta blessure te fait mal ? Tu veux que je regarde ? Ça va ?

Ses yeux semblaient réellement inquiets, ce qui acheva Gojyo. Entrant dans une colère noire, cette fois-ci dirigée vers Hakkai, il cria :

- Mais merde, pourquoi tu t'occupes comme ça de moi ! J'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième grand frère je te signale ! Et t'es plus mal que moi, soucie-toi de toi, merde, tu me fais chier !

Surpris et peiné, Hakkai baissa la tête. Gojyo ne se rendait donc vraiment compte de rien… L'ancien humain en avait vaguement parlé avec Sanzo, de la façon dont on pouvait communiquer avec le moine, c'est-à-dire par répliques rapides et directes. Lui aussi s'était rendu compte des sentiments d'Hakkai. Mais seul l'intéressé était resté aveugle…

- Gojyo, Je ne me soucie pas de toi, je joue juste à l'égoïste…

Ce dernier lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, mais Hakkai ne releva pas la tête et continua :

- Quand je m'inquiète pour toi, en fait je me soucie uniquement de moi… Parce que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrais pas… Parce que je tiens trop à toi… Gojyo, si je me soucie de toi, c'est parce que je t'aime.

A ces mots, il releva la tête et regarda son compagnon, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Gojyo n'eut aucun geste dans sa direction, aucune parole. Il resta de marbre.

Ce qui fit très mal à Hakkai. Il esquiva un sourire timide :

- Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hakkai…

Puis Gojyo tourna la tête, regardant de nouveau l'endroit d'où devaient surgir Goku et Sanzo.

POV Gojyo :

Hakkai…

Si seulement je pouvais te répondre…

Tu viens de m'avouer ton amour et pourtant je suis totalement incapable de réagir.

Je sais que je te fais du mal mais…

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

Je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens moi-même, comment voudrais-tu que je te le dise ?

Pardonne-moi Hakkai, mais je suis perdu…

Fin POV Gojyo.

Hakkai baissa la tête et retourna s'appuyer dos à l'arbre, démoralisé. Il venait d'avouer son amour mais la réponse semblait claire : Gojyo ne l'aimait pas. Il s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir plongé son ami dans l'embarras…

Alors que le temps semblait figé, deux des mutants s'éloignèrent de leur compagnons, disparaissant du devant de la scène.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Sanzo pour lancer l'offensive, profitant de leur nombre réduit. Dans un grand élan, il surgit du bois avec Goku : tirant balle sur balle, le moine réussit à abattre plusieurs youkais avant que le reste de leurs ennemis ne se rendent compte de ce qui se passait. Les mutants réagirent immédiatement et foncèrent sur les deux intrus.

A ce moment, Gojyo sortit à son tour et, tuant au passage quelque youkais, il courut vers les mutants, bloquant le passage à l'un d'eux :

- Alors mon gros, un petit combat ça te va ?

L'effet de surprise fut total : un instant déstabilisés, les trois autres mutants restèrent sur place. Sanzo en profita pour tirer sur l'un d'eux pendant que Goku fonçait, Nyoïbo devant, sur les deux autres.

Seulement, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Au lieu de tomber à terre, terrassé par une balle entre les deux yeux, le mutant que Sanzo avait pris pour cible resta debout et ricana. La balle censée l'abattre vint tomber sur le sol, renvoyée par l'énergie qui se dégageait de son corps.

Sanzo se retrouva donc à affronter le monstre à mains nues, ce qui ne lui était pas favorable.

Gojyo et Goku, quant à eux, se battirent du mieux qu'ils purent mais les mutants se révélèrent être plus difficiles à abattre que prévu ! Ils étaient d'une force considérable, et l'énergie qui les enveloppait renvoyait tous les coups donnés. Les deux amis se trouvèrent vite à bout de souffle, donnant coup sur coup, sans résultat alors que ceux donnés par les mutants faisaient mouche.

Le combat ne durait que depuis un quart d'heure que déjà les trois amis étaient épuisés. Qui aurait pensé que ces mutants seraient si forts ?

Au bout d'un moment, les coups violents firent place à l'observation. Tous s'arrêtèrent de combattre, comprenant que déverser toute leur force dans le combat ne mènerait à rien. Ils se regardèrent en coin, reprenant doucement leur souffle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un des mutants.

- Ça ne te servira à rien de le savoir, répondit Sanzo.

Les mutants semblaient réellement invincibles mais Gojyo se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à repartir à l'attaque.

Ce fut un gémissement presque inaudible qui l'arrêta. Regardant ses compagnons, il se rendit compte qu'ils fixaient un point derrière lui, pétrifiés. Se retournant à son tour, il aperçut Hakkai à quelques mètres de lui.

Hakkai, tenu fermement par les deux mutants qui avaient disparu avant la bataille, chacun lui prenant un bras, une lame tendue sous sa gorge.

- Hakkai !

Gojyo avait hurlé sans s'en rendre compte. Ce qui attira l'attention des mutants.

L'un de ceux qui tenait Hakkai tourna la tête vers les trois amis qui n'osaient plus bouger.

- Rendez-vous ou bien votre copain y passe !

Sanzo ricana :

- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'on connaît ce type ?

Gojyo se tourna lentement vers Sanzo, le regard inquiet.

Sanzo mettait Hakkai en danger en prononçant ces mots, il le savait. Pourquoi disait-il cela ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- Très bien, répondit le mutant, en appuyant plus fortement sa lame sur la gorge d'Hakkai.

Un filet de sang coula doucement le long de son cou. Hakkai ne dit pas un mot mais la douleur se lisait sur son visage.

Tout se passa très vite en Gojyo. Devant ses yeux, Hakkai se trouvait prêt à mourir, comme le jour où il l'avait trouvé gisant sur le sol. Seulement, le demi-youkai s'en rendit compte, il n'avait aucune envie de le voir mourir ! Il voulait qu'il vive, pour l'éternité… Avec lui. Maintenant Gojyo en était conscient, ce sentiment qui l'habitait depuis quelque temps, impossible à analyser, impossible à voir avec ses yeux d'aveugle au sentiment, c'était tout bonnement l'amour. Cela était si évident tout d'un coup ! Parce que si Hakkai mourrait là, devant lui, il n'aurait plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre…

Devançant ses pensées, il jeta à terre sa lance.

- Lâchez-le, je me rends !

Mes mutants ricanèrent, heureux de leur stratagème.

Sanzo réagit violemment :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends imbécile ?

Gojyo lui lança un regard résolu.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir, désolé.

Sanzo ne comprenait ce qui se passait chez le demi-youkai mais il n'aimait pas cela !

Gojyo se tourna ensuite vers Hakkai qui malgré la lame sous sa gorge n'avait rien perdu de leur échange. Il le regarda dans les yeux, sans ciller.

- Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir parce que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans l'homme que j'aime.

Hakkai retint sa respiration. Avait-il bien entendu ?

A son tour, un peu partagé mais réellement inquiet, Goku lança tomber Nyoïbo.

- Sanzo, tu devrais peut-être faire pareil…

Furieux, mais forcé, le moine jeta violemment son flingue au sol.

- Bon sang…. !

En moins de temps pour le dire, les mutants furent sur eux, les entravèrent et les emmenèrent jusqu'à une petite grotte fermée par de grandes grilles. Ils s'engagèrent dans un étroit couloir qui sillonnait entre plusieurs petites cellules où s'entassaient des prisonniers humains.

Tous les regardèrent avec surprise. Il était rare que de nouveaux hommes soient fait prisonniers.

Sans ménagement, Sanzo, Goku et Gojyo furent jetés dans une cellule humide où attendaient déjà deux prisonniers. Le dernier mutant qui tenait Hakkai prit celui-ci par le menton et ricana :

- Merci de ton aide mon mignon !

Et sans attendre, il l'envoya rejoindre ses compagnons en le poussant violemment. L'ancien humain ne toucha cependant pas le sol car il fut arrêté bien avant par Gojyo qui le prit dans ses bras.

- C'est malin, espèce d'abruti ! hurla Sanzo.

- Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? Tu as bien vu comme moi que ces mecs sont imbattables ! lui répondit Gojyo sur la défensive.

Le moine se calma et réfléchit.

- Humm,….. excuse-moi Hakkai.

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais sourit au moine. Sanzo se renfrogna, mécontent de devoir faire des excuses, même volontairement, et partit s'asseoir à côté de l'un des prisonniers pour tirer le plus d'informations possibles.

Hakkai resta silencieux.

Puis tournant son visage vers Gojyo, il lui demanda timidement :

- C'est vrai ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ?

Ce dernier rit doucement, passa sa main dans le cou du jeune homme, en cherchant à enlever le sang et serra Hakkai plus fort dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur quand j'ai vu ton sang, si peur de te perdre que j'ai compris. J'ai compris que si tu disparaissais, je replongerai dans mon ancienne vie morne et insipide. Il paraît que tout le monde a un soleil, et bien depuis que tu es entré chez moi, tu es devenu mon soleil. Excuse-moi de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt… Je ne suis qu'un idiot.

Et sans en ajouter, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hakkai.

Ce dernier était aux anges, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser.

Les lèvres chaudes de celui auquel il pensait depuis tant de temps sur ses propres lèvres, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé, plein d'amour, et ces paroles qui avaient crée un foyer en lui…. Il lui rendit son baiser avec passion, plus rien n'existait qu'eux deux…

Cependant, tout à leur bonheur, les deux hommes ne se rendirent pas compte que le plus bavard de la troupe était soudain devenu muet. Ce furent les cris de Sanzo qui les sortirent de leur cocon.

- Goku, reprends-toi ! GOKU !

Le jeune homme était devenu complètement amorphe, sans vie. Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien, l'étincelle de vie qui l'habitait avait disparu.

Gojyo se leva, lâchant avec douceur Hakkai et s'approcha du moine qui secouait Goku.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Mais je sais pas, bon sang !

Sanzo avait visiblement peur et cela inquiéta le demi-youkai. Il était rare que le moine affiche ses sentiments comme cela !

Et tout d'un coup, sans que personne n'ait pu le prévenir, Goku se leva et se jeta sur les barreaux, les agrippant et hurlant.

- NON, NON, pas ça ! Laissez-moi sortir ! Je vous en supplie !

Les deux hommes en restèrent pétrifiés.

Puis se calmant subitement, le singe tomba à genoux, tenant toujours les barreaux de ses mains, vidé de son énergie et pleurant.

- Pas ça…. Pas ça…

Gojyo lança un regard au moine qui visiblement était bouleversé par l'état de Goku.

- C'est toi qui le connais le mieux.

- Oui. Il doit revivre son emprisonnement…

Le moine avait soudain l'air si désemparé que Gojyo lui posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter.

- Va donc l'aider, abruti de bonze ! dit-il doucement, le ton en total désaccord avec ce qu'il disait.

Sans relever cet écart de langage, Sanzo se leva comme un automate et rejoignit Goku. Arrivé à ses côtés, il prit tendrement le singe dans ses bras, lui permettant de déverser sa tristesse sur lui.

- Allez, ça va, ça va…

Goku se laissa faire et vite réconforté par la présence de Sanzo, ses pleurs commencèrent à diminuer. Il se calma bientôt tout à fait dans les bras de Sanzo qui n'osait plus faire un mouvement.

Gojyo observa la scène attendri, puis reporta son attention sur Hakkai, son nouvel amour. Celui-ci regardait également le moine et le singe et souriait.

Le demi-youkai se rapprocha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Hakkai se laissa faire, bien trop heureux de pouvoir sentir le corps de son amour tout contre lui.

Gojyo déchira un morceau de son tee-shirt et le passa tendrement sur son cou blessé, faisant disparaître le sang qui tâchait cette peau si blanche.

- Alors, c'est vrai ?

- De quoi ?

- Que tu m'aimes ?

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie, et crois-moi c'est rare ! J'ai été stupide de ne pas le voir, et surtout de te faire souffrir….

Gojyo ressentit une impression étrange au fond de lui…. Il comprit que ce n'était que son indépendance qui venait de lui dire au revoir. Autrefois, être à côté d'Hakkai ne lui aurait pas fait cet effet, et tout au plus il n'aurait ressenti qu'une sincère amitié, mais là, à le tenir étroitement serré contre lui, il se dit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de cette chaleur, de tout ce qu'elle évoquait en lui. Il rit intérieurement : avoir déclarer son amour à Hakkai l'avait complètement transformé en quelques instants, comme si tout d'un coup tout était devenu clair, limpide comme de l'eau de roche…. S'il l'avait un jour imaginé….

- Alors je suis le plus heureux des hommes, murmura Hakkai contre lui.

- Et attends d'être dans mon lit ! s'amusa Gojyo, ses instincts naturels reprenant activement le dessus.

- Je croyais plus jamais d'homme dans ton lit ? continua Hakkai sur la même lancée.

- Hummm…. Avec toi, seul un aveugle répéterait la même chose !

Hakkai sourit, mais une teinte triste vint parasiter son sourire.

- Si le poison n'agit pas avant….

- Alors là, il n'en est pas question ! s'insurgea Gojyo, saisissant Hakkai par les épaules et le forçant à le regarder en face.

- Tu vas vivre, tu m'entends, tu en auras la force ! On va retrouver ce garnement et tout ira bien ! Je t'interdis de redire ça ! Maintenant repose-toi.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il reprit Hakkai dans ses bras, serrant comme un forcené, comme si toute sa vie dépendait de la force qu'il réussirait à transmettre au corps de son compagnon, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

Hakkai s'endormit peu de temps après, épuisé par ces récentes émotions et par la fièvre qui en l'avait toujours pas quitté.

L'un des prisonniers qui était avec eux s'assit soudain à côté du demi-youkai, dans l'intention visible de discuter.

- Le moine est venu causer à mon ami mais j'ai pas tout compris. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ce trou maudit ?

- T'étais pas dans un village situé dans la forêt avant ?

- Si, pourquoi ?

- Alors tu dois connaître un certain Ichi !

Les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillèrent de surprise :

- Bien sûr, c'est mon neveu ! Tu veux dire qu'il est en vie ? C'est possible ?

- Oui, c'est même grâce à lui que nous sommes ici !

- Et comment va-t-il ? Il est en bonne santé ? Comment a-t-il survécu ?

Des larmes apparurent aux yeux de l'homme.

- Nous avons tous cru qu'ils étaient morts ! C'est si beau de savoir qu'ils sont en vie !… Raconte-moi tout, je t'en supplie.

Avec tristesse, Gojyo avoua à l'homme qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sinon qu'effectivement, les enfants semblaient en vie.

L'homme eut un regard déçu mais resta néanmoins joyeux.

- Bah, le plus important, c'est qu'ils soient en vie ! J'ai moi-même deux enfants, deux garçons, deux petits. J'espère qu'ils auront aidé leur cousin… C'est ma sœur qui va être contente de savoir que son fils est en vie !…

- Vous savez ce qu'ils nous réserve ?

- Bien sûr, vous allez travailler avec nous dans les mines ! Ici, beaucoup sont malades à cause de la poussière dégagée par les coups de pioche alors vous pensez que des hommes frais et dispos sont les bienvenus pour eux ! Quoique votre ami n'a pas l'air en forme : il a de la fièvre ?

Gojyo jeta un regard tendre sur Hakkai qui avait glissé sur ses genoux, profondément endormi mais agité de quelques tremblements.

- Oui, si on veut.

Il n'allait tout de même pas dire à ce mec que son neveu qu'il croyait mort avait usé d'un stratagème peu recommandable pour parvenir à ses fins !

- Alors il va pas tenir longtemps !

- De quoi ? s'affola Gojyo.

- Le travail est déjà très dur alors s'il est malade, son corps va pas supporter…

- Je travaillerais pour lui ! s'exclama le demi-youkai.

L'autre ne répliqua rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

A suivre….


	6. La mine

Genre : yaoi, aventure

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, ça doit bien faire cent fois que je le répéte… ça me mine le moral à force….

Bon, ça n'avance pas beaucoup quoique… Ce chapitre est assez court comparé à d'habitude… J'espère que je pourrai poster la suite assez vite.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui envoient des review, c'est très gentil ! pormis, je prendrai un peu plus de temps pour répondre à tous !

**_Plus que quelques heures_**

La nuit arriva doucement. L'obscurité se fit plus pesante dans les cellules et bientôt ils n'y virent plus goutte. Seul les faibles souffles que l'on entendait faisaient deviner la présence des autres. Sanzo et Goku étaient restés serrées l'un contre l'autre et ils avaient trouvé le sommeil comme cela. Goku s'était calmé et Sanzo avait retrouvé son aplomb habituel. Il détestait vraiment la faiblesse des autres, car elle révélait sa propre faiblesse.

Les deux hommes dans la cellule avaient dormi sur des paillasses, collés l'un à l'autre, histoire de se réchauffer.

Quant à Gojyo, il était sûrement le seul à rester éveillé. Il fixait le noir sans ciller, sa main caressait doucement les cheveux d'Hakkai pendant qu'il écoutait son souffle. La respiration de l'ancien humain s'était affaiblie durant la nuit et depuis Gojyo guettait le moindre signe de dégradation.

Il avait si peur qu'à peine dévoilé, son amour ne puisse s'exprimer complètement. Il voulait tant qu'ils sortent de cette merde, qu'Hakkai soit de nouveau en pleine forme et qu'il puisse le serrer dans ses bras sans crainte de le briser !

Toutes ces pensées se perdaient dans les souffles des autres prisonniers, mélangeant l'air noir de la nuit. Tout était si calme….

Que serait demain ?

OoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

On ne vint les chercher que le lendemain après-midi. Sanzo, Gojyo et Goku avaient longuement parlé le matin même, espérant trouver une solution à leur récent emprisonnement, mais aucune idée potable n'avait émergé de leur discussion. Privés de leurs armes et avec ces géants invincibles comme ennemis, ils étaient largement désavantagés.

Goku s'était calmé. Sanzo et lui avaient beaucoup parlé, chose étonnante pour le moine, et le singe avait finalement réussi à accepter la situation.

Quant à Hakkai, les autres avaient préféré le laisser dormir.

Mais le réveil fut brutal ! Ce furent les mutants de la veille qui vinrent les chercher.

- Allez bande de larves, c'est à vous de bosser !

Les deux autres prisonniers furent très vite debout, craignant leurs bourreaux.

Goku se leva aussi mais attendit Sanzo, qui prit tout son temps pour se lever, peu pressé de répondre à ces brutes. Ce qui eut pour conséquence d'énerver deux des mutants. L'un d'eux vint aider, ou plutôt forcer, Sanzo à se lever, ce que le moine apprécia peu. Il lui retourna illico un coup du droit mais l'énergie du mutant le protégea et celui-ci ne souffrit d'aucun mal, alors qu'il renvoya un coup bien placé à Sanzo qui le fit vaciller. Obligé de se soumettre, le moine suivit les autres en dehors de la cellule.

Quant à Gojyo, il essayait de réveiller doucement Hakkai quand l'un des deux mutants énervés par Sanzo se rua sur eux, souleva Gojyo par le col et donna un grand coup de pied à Hakkai en guise de réveil. Puis il balança Gojyo en direction de la porte et leur cria :

- On a dit dehors ! C'est pas clair peut-être !

Réveillé brutalement d'un coup dans le flanc, Hakkai se retrouva à quatre pattes. Soulevé par la douleur, il vomit soudain tout un flot de sang. Le mutant le souleva lui aussi par le col et l'envoya rejoindre ses amis.

- C'est pas ça qui va te dispenser de bosser !

Il se releva difficilement, aidé par Gojyo, qui lança un regard noir au mutant.

Se sentant agressé par ce regard, le mutant lui cria dessus :

- T'as un problème toi ? C'est le fait qu'on touche à ton mignon qui t'énerve ?

Gojyo ne put se retenir ! Lâchant Hakkai, qui sans aide tomba à genoux, il se rua sur son ennemi, déployant une formidable poussée d'énergie. Seulement cela ne suffit pas et Gojyo fut rapidement mis hors compétition. Se retrouvant à terre à côté d'Hakkai, il essuya sa lèvre en sang.

- Salaud !

- C'est ça, allez debout !

Ils ne purent qu'obéir et Gojyo aida Hakkai à se lever et porta son poids sur son épaule jusqu'à la mine où les youkais les laissèrent entrer seuls, se contentant de surveiller l'entrée.

Une fois à l'intérieur, et loin de la vue des youkais, les six hommes s'arrêtèrent. Les deux hommes se mirent vite au travail, connaissant la réaction de leurs bourreaux s'ils revenaient les mains vides, mais les quatre amis s'assirent et ne bougèrent plus. Gojyo était réellement inquiet pour Hakkai, qui restait maintenant dans un état de semi-conscience. Il avait encaissé un rude coup, et rajouté au venin qui circulait dans ses veines, il était vidé de toute force. Gojyo l'avait étendu par terre et le gardait dans ses bras, essayant de lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur à son corps qui restait glacial.

- Il est en stade final, dit Sanzo d'un ton morne.

Goku se proposa pour aider les deux autres prisonniers, mais Sanzo refusa.

- Il faut que tu gardes tes forces ! Et les youkais n'auront plus besoin de ces diamants dés ce soir !

Gojyo et Goku levèrent la tête en même temps.

- Tu as une idée ?

- C'est pas qu'une idée… Ces mutants se sont transformés à cause de l'énergie que renvoyaient les diamants, non ?

Les deux autres le regardèrent, impatients d'entendre la suite.

- Oui, et alors ?

- Si par hasard les diamants se mettaient à renvoyer énormément d'énergie en même temps, les mutants ne le supporteraient certainement pas et mourraient à coup sûr !

- Bravo pour la théorie, mais en pratique, comment tu veux trouver assez d'énergie pour cela ? Et comment faire réagir les diamants ? s'interrogea Gojyo.

- Tout à l'heure, quand tu t'es énervé contre ce mutant, tu as déployé beaucoup d'énergie non ?

- Ben, j'étais furax…

- Et je comprends, mais à ce moment-là, j'ai senti comme un écho à ton énergie, c'était minime mais je l'ai senti.

- Oui, moi aussi j'ai senti un truc ! s'exclama Goku, tout excité. C'était bizarre ! J'ai pas beaucoup aimé d'ailleurs !

- Je pense que c'est parce que vous êtes vous aussi des youkais, répondit Sanzo.

Gojyo prit soudain une figure atterrée :

- Mais attends, si on est des youkais, même à demi, on risque aussi de se transformer comme eux, non ?

- Je ne pense pas, les contrôleurs de force canalisent toute énergie et je pense qu'ils canalisent aussi celle des diamants. Et toi tu ne l'es qu'à demi donc tu n'es presque pas touché !

Le demi-youkai lâcha un soupir de soulagement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était content d'avoir du sang humain dans ses veines !

- Bon, mais je vois pas le rapport !

Ce fut au tour de Sanzo de soupirer : Gojyo était vraiment long à la détente !

- Cela signifie que les diamants sont réceptifs à l'énergie, donc si on leur en envoie beaucoup d'un seul coup, cela devrait créer une vague d'énergie qui fera beaucoup de mal dans le camp adverse ! Et comme ces abrutis ne m'ont pas enlevé le sutra, j'ai en ma possession la source suffisante d'énergie pour les anéantir.

Enthousiaste et comprenant où voulait en venir le moine, Gojyo s'écria :

- Mais alors, faisons-le tout de suite ! On en sera enfin débarrassé !

- Non, trancha Sanzo, pas tout de suite, les murs de la mine ne sont vraiment pas solides, tout pourrait s'écrouler à tout moment. On le fera ce soir, dans les cellules, je pense que c'est plus sûr !

- Ce soir… Tu veux dire dans cinq heures ?

Sanzo lui lança un regard où pointait un peu d'inquiétude.

- Je me trompe ou tu es totalement débile ? Oui dans cinq heures, je ne sais pas comment faire avancer le temps, désolé ! Crétin !

Réprimant un soupir d'exaspération à toujours se faire traiter de débile par le moine, Gojyo continua, nullement démonté :

- Et Hakkai ? Il sera dans quel état dans cinq heures ?

- Désolé, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé, il faut qu'il tienne. En attendant, préservez vos forces pour ce soir.

Sur ce, Sanzo s'assit et sortit son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche : décidément, ces youkais étaient de piètres gardiens, ils ne fouillaient même pas leurs prisonniers ! Goku, ravi de voir qu'ils avaient trouvé une solution, se mit à jouer avec les diamants : les pierres renvoyaient de magnifiques reflets de toutes les couleurs pour le plaisir des yeux du singe qui s'émerveillaient de tout cela. Quant à Gojyo, il murmura à l'oreille d'Hakkai, certain qu'il l'entendrait :

- Tu as entendu, il faut que tu tiennes encore cinq petites heures, ce n'est pas beaucoup… S'il-te-plaît, pour nous….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Etrangement, ces cinq heures passèrent vite. Goku ne cessa de faire le fou parmi les diamants qui étaient vraiment de pures merveilles de la nature. A l'intérieur du boyaux de la mine, il faisait aussi jour qu'au dehors grâce à la faible lumière de la lampe que les youkais donnaient aux prisonniers, et qui, son écho démultiplié par l'éclat des diamants, fournissait une véritable source de lumière. Tout était illuminé, si beau, si rayonnant qu'on avait envie de plonger dans cet océan de lumière pour s'y fondre et devenir à son tour lumière. Les prisonniers n'y faisaient plus attention mais les quatre nouveaux arrivés étaient réellement séduits.

Sanzo ne cessa de penser à son plan d'évasion et à toutes les possibilités qu'il impliquait, Gojyo veillait sur le sommeil de plomb d'Hakkai qui n'avait plus repris conscience et Goku dansait au milieu de cette lumière. Les doigts tendus, il essayait de la saisir, comme si elle était matérielle, et il riait quand elle le fuyait, comme une amante effarouchée… Son malaise d'avant était passé et cela rassurait le moine. Il détestait voir son petit singe dans cet état, et pendant un moment, il avait été réellement bouleversé de son comportement. Mais à l'instant même, lorsqu'il levait les yeux et apercevait son sourire, Sanzo se détendait et, chose extraordinaire, souriait même légèrement ! Sourire qu'il cachait bien vite cependant !

Quand aux deux autres prisonniers, ils travaillaient ardemment, espérant que le fait que les quatre autres ne travaillaient pas ne se voit pas dans la production qu'ils ramèneraient. Ils savaient combien il était difficile de se mettre à travailler dans ces mines et ils n'en voulaient pas à leurs compagnons de ne pas les aider, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient compris que ces derniers préparaient une évasion et ils ne se permettaient donc pas de les ennuyer. Ils seraient un peu plus fatigués ce soir, mais tant pis…

Au bout des cinq heures, un bruit étrange se fit entendre et tous levèrent la tête.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est le rappel, répondit l'un des hommes, arrêtant sa pioche dans la foulée. Ils nous rappellent.

- Ils ont peur à ce point de rentrer dans la mine…, constata Sanzo dans un geste de mépris.

- Tant mieux pour nous alors, s'enquit le demi-youkai.

Le moine appela Goku qui s'était aventuré un peu plus loin dans la mine puis en entendant sa réponse, il revint vers Gojyo et Hakkai.

- Il ne s'est pas réveillé ?

- Non, soupira Gojyo, mais c'est peut-être mieux. Au moins il ne souffre plus. J'espère que ton plan va fonctionner le moine….

- Je ne suis pas omnipotent…, répondit simplement Sanzo.

- Je sais mais des fois, avec tes grands airs, on le croirait presque ! se moqua doucement Gojyo.

- Baka… fut la seule réponse du moine qui ne sortit même pas son baffeur pour l'occasion.

Il n'avait plus le goût à cela. Et la tristesse du kappa était trop visible pour qu'il ait le cœur à lui donner un coup. « T'as intérêt à tenir le coup, abruti au monocle » pensa intérieurement le moine avant de suivre les deux autres prisonniers qui poussaient le chariot dehors, au grand jour. Goku le rejoignit très vite et les aida : leur faiblesse lui faisait pitié.

Gojyo, refusant de réveiller Hakkai, ou plutôt refusant d'admettre que celui-ci ne se réveillerait peut-être pas, prit ce dernier dans ses bras et suivit la troupe. Il eut cependant l'extrême soulagement de le voir gémir un peu dans ses bras, signe qu'il était encore vivant.

- Allez, juste quelques petites heures… On aura toute la vie ensuite à nous deux, mon amour… Juste quelques petites heures…

A suivre….


End file.
